Un extraño sentimiento
by Pandora-Scarlett
Summary: Aki empieza a descubrir sus sentimientos por Yusei, le aterra que esto pueda crecer sin control alguno. Mientras Yusei confundido por su nuevo interés en su querida amiga, comienza a sentir cosas que jamas había sentido. Muy pronto ambos se darán cuenta de lo que sucede, de lo que no podrán evitar ninguno de los dos.
1. Primer encuentro

**Un extraño sentimiento**

**Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro**

—Que dolor... —susurro con cierta molestia la joven duelista presionando su mano derecha sobre el centro de su pecho- cada vez que lo visito tengo esta extraña sensación.

Aki se encontraba caminando por las calles de Neo Domino City, quien se dirigía hacia la casa de Yusei y los demás. Sus visitas se volvían cada vez mas ansiosas al ver al guerrero Yusei Fudo, lo cual le hacia sentir una incomodidad en su corazón; después de haberla salvado de la oscuridad en la que se había criado, Yusei le dio una nueva esperanza, una nueva vida. Puesto se sentía demasiado agradecida con su ayuda, pero cada vez que pensaba en cuanto le había ayudado, un pequeño sentimiento crecía en su interior.

Confundida por sus pensamientos, sin haber notado cuanto había pensado en su misterioso sentimiento ya había llegado a la casa de Yusei. Le habría tomado 30 minutos llegar, pero como estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos lo sintió una eternidad.

—¡Aki! —gritaron de alegría los gemelos que salían de la casa.

—¡Rua, Ruka! —sonrió la joven al ver a los pequeños— ¿que hacen tan temprano en casa de Yusei? —pregunto con curiosidad mirándolo fijamente.

—Rua quería pedirle un consejo a Yusei sobre sus cartas, en la academia están haciendo un pequeño torneo y Rua se emociono tanto que no quiso esperar a que terminaran las clases, para pedirle ayuda a Yusei—explico la pequeña gemela mientras suspiraba, mirando a su hermano con desaprobación.

—¡Ruka, esto es muy importante, aquí nacerá mi leyenda como el mejor duelista en la academia! —dijo con mucho orgullo y confianza.

Aki dejo salir una leve risa al ver a los pequeños animados como siempre.

—Había escuchado de ese torneo pero solo se aplicara para los de su nivel. De todos modos, te deseo mucha suerte Rua, espero que ganes —sonrió con amabilidad.

—¡Claro que ganare! —salto el pequeño gemelo demasiado emocionado, mientras su hermana suspiraba algo preocupada.

Los tres rieron mientras Rua presumía su nuevo combo a la joven duelista, quien estaba ansiosa ya por ver a Yusei; mientras la pequeña Ruka reprendía a su gemelo por ser tan confiado y que debía ser mas inteligente con sus jugadas en vez de lucirse. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa de abrió interrumpiendo la conversación, Aki sintió unas fuertes palpitaciones en su pecho al saber quien se asomaba por la puerta.

—Rua creo que olvidaste tu...—susurro una voz masculina y algo ronca, deteniéndose al ver a los gemelos con la joven duelista.

—¡Yusei! le contaba a Aki mi nuevo combo, gracias a tus consejos de duelos! —sonrió el gemelo emocionado.

Mientras este se acercaba a ellos, Aki se estremeció mirándolo fijamente provocandole una escalofrió por su espalda baja.

—Que bien, Aki no esperaba verte hoy —medio sonrió al verla, dejándola sin aliento por un pequeño momento.

—Ah es que yo...quería... pedirte ayuda con mi tarea, no logro entender unas ecuaciones —sus palabras se entrecortaron ya que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Ya veo, me alegrara ayudarte de nuevo —sonrió levemente.

—Gracias...—susurro sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Por cierto Rua —se giro al ver al pequeño —olvidaste tu disco de duelos, termine por hacerle los últimos ajustes.

—¡Ah! —grito sorprendido— ya decida yo que me faltaba algo, gracias Yusei —reía nerviosamente mientras tomaba el disco de duelos.

—Rua tan torpe...—murmuro su gemela negando con la cabeza volviendo a suspirar.

—Cállate Ruka, iba a venir por el de todos modos —se quejo el gemelo.

—Si después de ir a la academia sin tu disco de duelos —se defendió la gemela.

Los gemelos empezaron a discutir, quejándose uno del otro.

—Es mejor que vuelvan a clases, Rua te seguiré ayudando luego.

Yusei puso fin a la pelea de aquellos gemelos, porque sabia que nunca terminaría.

—¡Ah si!, la escuela, ¡mis duelos! —Rua se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos desesperado.

—Vez lo que pasa por irnos en medio del almuerzo —lo reprendió su gemela mientras corría— nos vemos luego Yusei, Aki —grito la pequeña sin dejar de correr.

—¡Oye, espérame Ruka!—grito su gemelo corriendo detrás de ella.

Aki no pudo evitar reír al verlos tan unidos y alegres.

—Esos dos siempre tan animados —sonrió mientras los veía ya lejos.

—Si —Yusei asintió lentamente, mientras abría la puerta de la casa- adelante, Aki -susurro dándole el paso.

Esta se volteo evitando reprimir su alegría al invitarle amablemente entrar.

—Gracias... —se limito a decir mientras entraba a la casa.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras noto el lugar muy silencioso y tranquilo, giro su rostro buscando las voces altaneras de sus viejos amigos.

—¿Donde están Jack y Crow? —pregunto con curiosidad mientras miraba la D-Wheel de Yusei.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse mientras se acercaba la a D-Wheel.

—Ellos tienen algunos pendientes que atender, Jack esta en la ciudad y Crow tuvo que volver a Satélite, no creo que tarden en volver —dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, caminando un escritorio tomo unos papeles.

—Ah, ya veo...—se quedo mirando la D-Wheel de Yusei, captando la idea después de 5 segundos, de ser los únicos en la casa. Solos.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho sintiendo unas fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón, Yusei y ella solos, pensó una y otra vez, su cabeza dio vueltas de solo pensarlo y su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido. ¿Acaso tendría un infarto? no, era imposible, ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, jamas había tenido problemas del corazón. Pero ciertamente estaba empezando a dudar, era la primera vez que reaccionaba así, y mas estando a solas con Yusei. Es decir, había estado otras veces con el solos, y jamas había reaccionado de esta manera; no sabia que estaba pasando con ella, su misterioso sentimiento empezaba a causarle miedo. No por lo desconocido sino por el efecto que causa en ella, pero pronto sabría que esto, le provocaba nuevas sensaciones en su interior.

—Aki, ¿vienes? —pregunto Yusei mirándola desde el escritorio, con unos papeles en sus manos.

—Yo, ¡si! —asintió rápidamente despertandola de sus pensamientos.

—Iremos a mi habitación, es mas cómodo ahí —dijo mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto.

—¿Tu habitación?...—pregunto inocentemente.

_"¡SU HABITACIÓN!."_

Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse levemente de un tono carmesí, pensando que estarían ellos dos solos en la habitación de Yusei.

—Si, no querrás estudiar en todo el basurero que dejaron Jack y Crow en la sala —informo Yusei abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Basurero? Ah, ya veo, si no seria muy cómodo —rió avergonzada por sus pensamientos apresurados.

Entro lentamente con algo de timidez puesto esta era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de un chico y mas cuando se trataba de Yusei. Su primera impresión fue lo ordenada que estaban sus cosas, no era una habitación muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, había un escritorio donde posaba una computadora con unos cuantos libros a sus lados, en ciertos muebles noto las herramientas que usaba para reparar a su D-Wheel. Mientras caminaba observando todo, también encontró una pequeña mesa de noche cerca de su cama (la cual no era bastante grande) donde estaba una recuadro de todos sus amigos juntos, incluyéndola. Aquella fotografía le hizo sonreír de solo recordar los obstáculos que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta donde están. Se inclino lentamente tomando el recuadro, sonriendo levemente ante la imagen en sus manos.

—No es un gran lugar para estudiar pero si un poco cómodo —dijo mientras dejaba aquel par de hojas sobre el escritorio.

—Descuida, es perfecto...—sonrió mientras dejaba el recuadro en la mesa de noche.

"¡¿Perfecto? ¿ella había dicho eso?"

Yusei se giro al escuchar aquello, poniendo tensa a la joven quien se avergonzó de sus propias palabras, por un momento creyó que se burlaría y estaría a punto de retractarse pero en cuanto abrió su boca solo escucho como reía el joven duelista.

—Bueno no lo diría del todo así —susurro Yusei con una leve sonrisa- pero gracias Aki.

De nuevo volvía a sentir aquellas fuertes palpitaciones en su corazón, cada vez que le demostraba esa amabilidad a ella sentía algo extraño en su interior, esto ya no era del todo normal para ella; presiono su mano contra su pecho intentando controlar sus emociones, mordió un poco su lengua volviendo en si.

—Bueno es mejor que emperecemos, ¿que te parece? —sugirió Yusei mientras acomodaba las sillas enfrente del escritorio— ¿Aki? —la miro notándola algo callada.

—¡Ah si! perdón me distraje un momento —sonrió algo apenada acercándose a la silla izquierda, sentándose lentamente.

—¿Estas bien, Aki? —se sentó a su lado mirándolo un poco preocupado- estas algo extraña hoy.

—¿Extraña? no, no para nada, es solo que...no dejaba de pensar en como resolver estos problemas que me dejaron en la escuela —sonrió esperando que creyera su pequeña mentira.

Yusei la miro fijamente con aquellos ojos zafiro, tan hermosos, que de solo verlos directamente se perdía en ellos.

—Bien, no te preocupes yo te ayudare con eso —asintió lentamente tomando unas cuantas hojas.

Aki suspiro aliviada al notar que creyó su mentira. Abrió su mochila sacando un cuaderno ligero, entregándoselo lentamente mientras sacaba un lápiz. El lo tomo hojeando el cuaderno con cuidado.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —pregunto el joven mirando algunos resúmenes en el cuaderno.

Ella dejo su mochila aun lado acercándose mas de lo que había estado cerca de el, adelanto unas cuantas hojas llegando a la pagina correcta.

—Ahí —señalo los primeros problemas que se veían en la pagina, notando lo cerca que estaba de el, congelándose por un momento.

—Hmmm...no se ve tan difícil, mira primero harás esto...—susurro tomando un lápiz, inclinándose hacia el cuaderno empezó a resolver el problema mientras le explicaba.

Aki no se movió de su lugar, lo observo tan cerca, tan cerca de su cuerpo, lograba oler el aroma de Yusei. Olía tan bien, hiervas con un poco de sudor de su esencia, provocandole un nudo en su vientre; se quedo sin aliento al sentir sus roces contra su brazo mientras el hablaba del problema. Removió un poco sus piernas algo incomoda, sentía sus manos sudar, empezando a apretarlas por momentos.

—¿Entendiste? —pregunto mirándola fijamente mientras se enderezaba un poco.

—¡Yo... si... si entendí! —asintió rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas algo entumidas.

El la miro fijamente, analizándola. Odiaba que hiciera eso, la hacia sentir mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, sus palpitaciones no dejaban de acelerarse, resonaban en sus oídos y temía a que el los estuviera escuchando.

—De acuerdo, haré unos cuantos ejercicios en lo que resuelves los de tu cuaderno —asintió lentamente tomando una hoja en blanco empezó a escribir los problemas.

Aki giro un poco su rostro del lado opuesto dejando salir un pesado suspiro, alegrándose que no notara su comportamiento. Respiro profundamente se incorporo en su asiento tomando el lápiz empezó a resolver los problemas de su cuaderno. Sin duda alguna había entendido a la primera explicación de Yusei, el le aclaraba todo tan rápido y tan sencillo, no sabia porque no lo entendía en clases pero con el, todo era mas claro. Excepto este nuevo sentimiento que sentía hacia el, esto era nuevo y desconocido, se preguntaba si el se sentiría de algún modo así por ella. No pudo evitar morder un poco su labio inferior al pensar en ello, tal vez le preguntaría a su madre sobre esto, jamas había tenido esta clase de platicas con ella, pero si a alguien podría preguntarle, seria a ella.

Después de unos largos minutos, Yusei le entrego la hoja que le había escrito. Ella los resolvía sin ningún problema, en algunos se quedaba pensativa y solo se centraba en buscar la solución. Yusei tomo unas cuantas hojas escribiendo un par de cosas que necesitaba, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo no se había percatado de cuanto tiempo llevaban solos, hizo a un lado sus pensamientos volviendo a escribir silencioso mientras la chica a su lado resolvía las ecuaciones; por momentos la miraba de reojo, notando su gran concentración. Sin haberse haberse percatado, Yusei se había quedado mirando fijamente a la chica de su lado. El tampoco sabía porque a veces no dejaba de ver a esta joven, sin duda también le hacia sentir cosas desconocidas, cosas que le hacían sentir confundido y preferiría no sacarlas.

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que comenzaron, ninguno de los dos noto el tiempo que había transcurrido.

—¡Termine! —sonrió complacida estirando sus brazos algo cansada— gracias Yusei, pude lograrlo gracias a ti —se giro para verlo.

—No hay de que, siempre cuando quieras, tendrás mi ayuda.

Ella lo miro fijamente notando que no se había movido de su lugar desde que le dio la hoja a resolver. ¿Acaso le había estado observando todo este tiempo? sus mejillas se coloraron de solo pensarlo, ella había estado tan centrada en esos problemas que había olvidado que Yusei estaba tan cerca de ella.

—Gracias...—murmuro desviando un poco su mirada hacia el cuaderno, notando que se había sonrojado.

—Traeré algo de beber, debes estar sedienta después de estar mucho tiempo sentada —Yusei se levanto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte —se enderezo lentamente, mirándolo negar lentamente.

—Tu descansa, no tardare —sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta yéndose.

Lo miro irse mientras se dejaba caer en la silla, soltando un leve gemido al dejar por fin salir algo de sus emociones acumuladas. Su respiración se entrecorto por un momento, tratando de controlarse, toco su pecho calmándose a si misma. Necesitaba mojar su rostro de otro modo no sabría si podría ocultar mas sus emociones, levantándose de la silla se dirigió hacia la puerta, notando el baño un poco espacioso, se adentro abriendo el grifo del lavamanos mojo su rostro una y otra vez, había dejado un pequeño charco en el suelo, después de tantas veces mojar su rostro. Después de un pequeño rato tomo una toalla colgada a su lado, seco su rostro lentamente respirando hondo, noto el aroma de Yusei implementada en el, sin evitarlo volvió a inspirar aquella esencia nuevamente. Se sentía como una droga, no lo dejas y era imposible alejarse, porque sentía como penetraba mi olfato y se adentraba en mi interior, despertando un hambre incontrolable. Apretó la pequeña toalla contra su nariz, sintiendo nuevas sensaciones que le hacían llevarla a otro mundo, creía que jamas se separaría hasta que, escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

—Aki, traje un poco de agua...—aviso Yusei llegando— ¿Aki?

Se sobresalto al escucharlo, su mente se bloqueo en ese momento, sus rodillas temblaron ante el pánico. Sus pies resbalaron contra el suelo en un intento de salir corriendo, haciéndola caerse de espaldas, dejo salir un grito asustado.

Yusei se puso alerta, corriendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

—¡Aki! —de detuvo enfrente de la puerta mirándola en el suelo, apoyada en sus codos— ¿Estas bien? —se acerco con cuidado ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Ah, Yusei...—lo miro desde el suelo, sonrojándose demasiado apenada al verle en ese estado, dejando que le ayudara a levantarse— si, perdón...solo quize mojar un poco mi rostro y resbale por accidente —murmuro apenada.

—No te preocupes, ¿Te lastimaste? —se detuvo al sentarla mirándola fijamente.

—Eh yo, no, descuida...no fue nada grave —medio sonrió apenada, notándolo cerca de su rostro, sus mejillas ardieron intentando alejarse como pudo.

- ¡Espera Aki!

Aki sintió sus manos mojadas sobre el suelo intentando ponerse de pie, solo logro que resbalara nuevamente haciéndole perder el equilibrio, arrastrándolo mientras se sujetaba sus antebrazos. Ambos cayeron al suelo, dejándolo a Yusei encima de su cuerpo.

—Eso dolió...—se quejo la joven mientras se removía lentamente, sintió algo pesado sobre su cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente notando a Yusei sobre su cuerpo, justo en ese momento se quedo paralizada jamas había sentido el cuerpo de un chico sobre el suyo. No creía que esto estuviera pasando, es mas ¿como habían llegado a esto? su cabeza dio vueltas; ciertamente el peso de su cuerpo masculino se sentía increíblemente bien pero tenerlo tan cerca hacia despertar cierta hambre en su interior.

- ¿Yy-Yusei ..? - Murmuro nerviosa.

—Hmm...Aki, ¿Estas bien?

Lo miro incorporarse lentamente dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros uno frente al otro.

Yusei se quedo totalmente quieto al notar la poca distancia que los separaba. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer, ni mucho menos a esta distancia, pero al ver aquellos ojos castaños había perdido la noción de todo. Era la primera vez que veía de esta manera a Aki, mas haya de lo había visto, era algo que no estaba a su alcance, algo que le motivaba a alcanzarla, algo que necesitaba sin saber como. Aki no se movió de su lugar, solo se quedo contemplando aquellos ojos zafiro que reflejaba todo, todo lo que Yusei era, desde el día que la salvo. Sabia que desde que lo conoció era diferente a los demás, tan diferente que resistió el dolor de sus poderes descontrolados. Y estaba dispuesto a sentir su dolor a cambio de tenerla a su lado, con sus nuevos amigos y su familia.

Ninguno de los dos se habían percatado que habían dejado de respirar, hasta que un ruido escandaloso llego desde la puerta principal, desconectandolos de su mundo.

—¡Jack ya te dije que debes de dejar de ir a esa tienda, gastas todo nuestro dinero! -se quejo ruidosamente Crow, mientras discutía con Jack— ¡Yusei, ya llegamos!

Notaron que estaban entrando a la casa. Rápidamente se separaron, no supieron como pero Yusei ya estaba de pie a su lado, notando su mirada hacia otro lado. Lo cual le intrigo mucho aquella reacción de su parte.

—¿No te lastimaste verdad?... —volvió a preguntar mientras se arrodillaba en una sola pierna extendiendo su mano.

Ella alzo su rostro notándolo demasiado tranquilo, sus mejillas ardieron al saber que solo le había afectado a ella, negó lentamente tomando su mano con cuidado, provocandole una pequeña descarga a sus dedos.

—Estoy bien...—medio sonrió tratando de parecer normal.

—Me alegro...-—ayudándola a levantarse.

La distancia se volvió corta de nuevo cuando la tuvo frente a si, el corazón de Aki latia cada vez mas fuerte, ¿que hacia que le provocaba esto? Yusei la miro fijamente con aquella serenidad, tan calmado y tranquilo, le daba envidia que no pudiera hacer lo mismo.

—¡Yusei trajimos comida, quiere venir y ayudarnos! —grito altaneramente Crow desde la puerta de su habitación.

Despertandolos de nuevo, Aki desvio su rostro, parpadeando rápidamente proceso lo que estaba haciendo. Yusei se incorporo, levantando su mirada.

—¡Ya voy, en seguida bajo! —aviso en tono fuerte y claro.

—Sera mejor que me vaya, se esta haciendo tarde, papá y mamá ya deben andar esperandome para la cena —sonrio como pudo alejandose de el y su pequeño espacio reducido.

—Espera Aki, no vas a...¿quedarte? —pregunto Yusei con un tanto inocente y preocupado.

_"Santo cielos me estaba preguntando quedarme...quedarme en su habitación...no, no, estoy pensando de mas, quiere que me quede a cenar; —sus pensamientos volaron ante sus palabras—"_

—Yo...lo siento, tendrá que ser otro día, mi padre necesita hablarme de algo hoy y no puedo...—susurro algo culpable por rechazar su propuesta.

—No te preocupes, será uno del otro día —sonrió ligeramente.

El ver aquella sonrisa pacifica le hizo volver a sonrojarse. Tomando sus cosas acomodo todo en su lugar, saliendo de la habitación con Yusei.

—Ah, Aki, no sabia que estabas aquí —sonrió Crow mientras ponía unos platos en la mesa.

—De nuevo con sus problemas con la escuela y Yusei te ayuda no? —Jack sonrió de manera burlona mirando a la joven mientras tomaba una taza de cafe desde el sofa.

Aki frunció el ceño un poco.

—Solo un poco...—se limito a decir.

Crow y Jack intercambiaron miradas.

—Bueno ya que estas aquí ¿porque no te quedas a cenar? nos vendría bien compañía —Crow sonrió poniendo otro plato en la mesa.

—No descuida, yo ya estoy de salida, tengo que irme o se me hará tarde, sera otro dia, pero ¡gracias chicos! —sonrió corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta— los veré después y gracias Yusei...—murmuro las ultimas palabras, yéndose de la casa.

Dejo la habitación mientras Crow miraba a Yusei, quien miraba fijamente hacia la puerta, haciéndolo sonreír de solo verlo en aquel estado.

—Así que estuviste ayudando a Aki en sus estudios ¿no? Yusei —murmuro en tono burlón.

—Ah, si —asintió lentamente quien pudo por fin desviar su mirada de la puerta, dirigiéndose a su D-Wheel.

Jack arqueo una ceja mirándolo algo intrigado, notando algo raro en el. Crow se quedo callado mientras servia la cena.

Ellos sabían que algo estaba pasando, sino más bien en preguntárselo Yusei.

Hasta ahora jamas había sentido tanta inquietud sobre sus sentimientos, Yusei siempre era honesto y decidido, pero esto lo descontrolaba, le hacia perder el control de sus sentidos. Aki le hizo sentir algo nuevo que jamas había sentido, algo que ni el conocía, algo que temía a llegar a sentir mas, pero lo que mas le tenia intrigado era saber que es lo que estaba por sentir. Se dijo a si mismo que seria solo su imaginación, tal vez había trabajado demasiado duro y se sentía muy cansado; sabia que se había pasado la ultima semana haciendo pequeños trabajos, pero eran trabajos que se requerían de mucha concentración. Así que decidió culpar su cansancio de toda esta inquietud, pero lo que no podrá culpa, es como esos ojos castaños lo miraba fijamente. Como si quisieran decirle algo indescifrable, como si le invitara a pasar a sus puertas y el se adentraría a un mundo desconocido, mas que el de los duelos, mas que el de su propio corazón.

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, por ser mi primer fanfic, me daba un poco de pena subirlo y estaba indecisa por subirlo o no pero por fin pude hacerlo. Seguiré subiendo los siguientes capítulos, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Aceptare cualquier critica que le haya faltado. Gracias por leerlo.**


	2. Sentimientos

**Un extraño sentimiento**

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos**

El sol se había puesto empezando a oscurecer la ciudad de Neo Domino City, las luces de los edificios fueron encendiéndose como pequeñas luciérnagas, a medida que la ciudad fue quedando en completa oscuridad. La joven duelista llego a su casa, entrando directamente a su habitación sin ver a sus padres, quien su madre la miro preocupada al verla en aquel estado. En cuanto entro dejo su mochila tirada en el suelo, dejándose caer sobre la amplia y cómoda cama, tomando una almohada hundió su rostro completamente en ella.

Sin contenerse mas dejo salir el grito de sus emociones, aferrándose a la esponjosa almohada ahogo sus sentimientos descontroladas. Por dios, había estado tan cerca de Yusei, tanto que sentía su respiración contra su rostro, lo cual le hacia sentir cosquillas, su corazón aun palpitaba con fuerza y rapidez haciéndole sentir un poco de dolor.

—Aki, querida. ¿Estas bien?...-murmuro su madre detrás de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente.

—Hmm...—gruño en tono de respuesta escuchando a su madre cerrar la puerta— no lo se, madre...

—¿Sucedió algo? —pregunto preocupada por su hija mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama a su lado.

La joven duelista dejo de presionar su rostro contra la almohada, girándose lentamente hacia su madre, la miro fijamente echándose sobre su regazo la abrazo fuertemente.

—¡Madre!

—Cariño, me estas asustando. ¿Sucedió algo en la academia? —volvió a preguntar en un tono mas preocupado.

—No...—negó lentamente escondiendo su rostro el regazo de su madre mientras la abrazaba por la cintura— fui a casa de Yusei, quería que me ayudara con unos problemas de la academia y...—su voz se corto al recordar aquellas emociones descontroladas.

—¿Y que paso? —su madre espero ansiosa por saber que le sucedía a su querida hija.

—Yo...no lo se...simplemente...—mordió su labio inferior algo indecisa sin saber como expresar lo que sentía en ese momento— simplemente...no se que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de Yusei.

—Oh querida...—sonrío con cariño al saber que es lo que le sucedía.

Su madre la consoló acariciando su cabeza lentamente mientras la tranquilizaba. Aki se alejo lentamente reincorporándose se sentó alado de su madre.

—Madre...¿Que me esta pasando?, ¿Por qué...estoy sintiendo tantas cosas tan complicadas cuando estoy cerca de Yusei? —bajo su rostro lentamente.

—Aki, creo que lo sabes bien...—sonrío con amabilidad, acercando una mano a su mejilla levanto ligeramente su rostro.

—¿Lo se?...—su voz tembló por un momento.

—Si querida, es decir...tu y Yusei han sido amigos por mucho tiempo no? Y se que el fue el que salvo y te trago a casa cuando nosotros no pudimos hacerlo, pero ahora estas sintiendo cosas que jamas habías sentido ¿no es así? —sonrió con dulzura su madre.

—Yo no lo se, es decir...ni siquiera se que estoy sintiendo ahora, es mi amigo pero...todo esto me confunde demasiado...—desvió su rostro.

Su madre se acerco a su lado, rodeando sus hombros la atrajo contra su costado.

—Tranquila, veras que muy pronto sabrás que es lo que sientes Aki, solo sera cuestión de tiempo —froto su brazo lentamente consolándola.

Después de un largo rato con su madre finalmente se quedo sola en su habitación, quedándose profundamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto? ¿Desde cuando empezó a sentirse de esta manera?

Se hacia las mismas preguntas una y otra vez hasta llegar a una conclusión; como pudo haberlo olvidado, fue el día en que tuvo su primer duelo en la copa de la fortuna. Si, desde ese día todo había cambiado. Incluso después de haber perdido en aquel duelo, seguía pensando en las palabras que le perforaron; ademas de esa ocasión donde se habían topado en el pasillo del gran torneo de la copa de la fortuna, donde hicieron su primer contacto. Siempre le había tenido un gran respeto a cariño a Yusei, pero ahora todo era confuso, tan nuevo que temía a adentrarse aun más.

Rodando en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta se había quedado totalmente dormida, agotada por su duro día no pudo aguantar mas, y se rindió sin mas a resistirse limitándose solo a descansar.

* * *

—¡Aki! —la llamo una voz familiar.

—¿Hmm? —volteo hacia al frente quien estaba su compañera de clase a su lado.

Era la hora del almuerzo y no se había percatado que estaba ahí hace unos momentos, ni siquiera de haber llegado ahí.

—Aki estas muy rara hoy, te he llamado 5 veces y no has respondido, ¿estas bien? —pregunto su compañera algo preocupada.

—Ah perdón Yuki...estaba preocupada por el examen de hoy —medio sonrió intentando calmar a su amiga.

—Pero eres muy lista Aki, siempre has salido bien en esa materia, no se como le haces pero pareces entenderlo muy bien.

"Eso era porque Yusei siempre me ayuda en esa materia..."

—Creo que es simple suerte, no es gran cosa —disimulo una sonrisa.

—Quisiera tener esa misma suerte —sonrío levemente.

Escucharon el timbre sonar, mientras todos los estudiantes entraban a sus salones volviendo a sus asientos.

* * *

—Hey Yusei, sabes ¿si hoy vendrá Aki? —pregunto Crow mientras limpiaba su D-Wheel.

El joven duelista se tenso un poco al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, haciéndole recordar el pequeño incidente que tuvieron en su baño. Sin pensarlo mas volvió a teclear la computadora frente a el.

—No lo se.

—Hmm...—observo a su amigo un poco preocupado.

Crow se limito a seguir con la limpieza de su D-Wheel, ya que no lo quería presionar con mas preguntas.

Yusei siguió centrado en su investigación, el cual era importante para el ya que se había pasado 5 meses trabajando con el, claro que hacía pequeños trabajos al igual que Jack y Crow pero cada quien tenia sus planes con lo que ganaban; sin dejar de escribir no se había percatado de que se había pasado toda la tarde trabajando sin descanso alguno. Cuando finalmente dejo de teclear, se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo el sol, en ese momento recordó que Crow le había dicho que saldría a ver a los niños y a Martha, mientras que Jack se fue con Carly, dejándolo nuevamente solo. Alzo su mirada observando el reloj, 17:30 pm y aun seguía trabajando, escribió un par de cosas para poder terminar y buscar algo de comida.

No tardo en dar los últimos detalles, hasta que escucho el timbre sonar de la casa avisando a alguien en la puerta. Dejo de escribir levantándose a saber quien era a estas horas ya que normalmente no había ningún cliente o trabajo que realizar. Al abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco al ver a aquella figura femenina que reconoció de inmediato.

—Aki...—la miro fijamente sorprendido al verla.

—Yusei...—se sonrojo levemente al verlo de nuevo.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio por un momento, haciéndoles recordar su pequeño incidente.

—Amm yo, vine y te traje algo de comida —alzo un bolsa grande donde llevaba un obento— es mi agradecimiento por haberme ayudado con mi tarea —sonrió algo timida.

—¿Comida? ah gracias Aki, no tenias que molestarte —sonrío como solía hacerlo.

—¡Descuida, lo hice con todo gusto! —sus mejillas seguían en un leve tono rojizo— ¿Interrumpo algo? —ladeo su rostro algo curiosa.

—No nada, solo trabajaba en algo pero ya lo termine —abrió mas la puerta dándole el paso— adelante pasa.

—Gracias —sonrío adentrándose en la casa.

Nuevamente volvió a notar todo silencioso y tranquilo. Observo la computadora de Yusei encendida, sabiendo que se había pasado toda la tarde trabajando sin parar, lo cual le molesto un poco. Ahora entendió porque le llamo Crow hace un par de horas, pidiéndole si podía llevarle algo de comida a Yusei, sabiendo que se quedaría toda el día en casa trabajando sin descanso alguno. Sin duda no equivoco pero justo en ese momento, después de su pequeño incidente no se sentía tan preparada para verlo tan pronto, necesitaba agarrar fuerzas así que se limito a improvisar.

—No creía que vinieras hoy, ¿no estas en periodo de exámenes? —pregunto mientras apagaba el monitor de la computadora ordenando algunos desastres del escritorio.

—Eh si, pero hoy fue mi último examen así que salí mas temprano que los demás —se sentó en el sofá que solía usar Jack.

—Ya veo, me alegro —sonrío levemente girándose a verla sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

Sus ojos se encontraron al quedar uno enfrente del otro. No sabían quien rompería aquel contacto, pero ninguno de los dos quería deshacer aquella conexión que se había formado. Así que Aki tomo el valor de decir algo.

—Debes estar hambriento, iré por unos platos —se levanto dejando la bolsa en la mesa que estaba enfrente del sofa, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina.

—Gracias Aki —asintió observándola irse.

Al llegar a la cocina, miro sus manos quienes estaban temblando un poco. Maldijo en voz baja tratando de controlarse un poco, estaba tan nerviosa en ese momento y no quería que Yusei le viera así. Respiro profundamente varias veces hasta calmar su nerviosismo, cuando finalmente lo hizo se armo de valor para volver a la sala con Yusei, quien le esperaba aun sentado con los brazos cruzados. Se detuvo antes de llegar a el, observándolo fijamente noto su ceño fruncido de siempre, el cual le encantaba ver en su rostro. Recorrió su mirada hacía sus labios carnosos, aquellos que habían estado a escasos centímetros de los suyos cuando estaba sobre su cuerpo, provocándose un nudo en su vientre al recordar aquella escena. Bajo un poco mas quedándose petrificada al llegar a su cuello, tan masculino que lograba resaltar sus músculos mas íntimos. Intento apartar mirada de aquella vista tan perfecta pero su cabeza le decía que siguiera viendo, algo a lo que no intento negarse, ya que se sentía demasiado atrapada en aquel momento. Ni siquiera sus pies le respondían, sus manos estaban sujetado un par de platos pero no recuerda haberlos tomado; cuando finalmente se libro de aquel congelamiento, unos ojos color zafiro se giraron a verla fijamente, volviendo a atraparla.

—Aki, ¿Quieres necesitas ayuda con eso? —pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Inmediatamente despertó, volviendo en si.

—¿Eh? Yo no, descuida, tengo todo bajo control —reía nerviosamente al haberse quedado como tonta en ese momento, esperando que Yusei no lo hubiera notado.

Dicho eso el joven duelista se sentó sin mas que decir, observando a la chica frente a si mientras se acercaba a servir la comida que había traído. Sin perderle de vista, observo cada uno de sus movimientos, siguiéndola con la mirada no había notado lo ágil que se movía Aki, incluso siendo muy delicada, la forma en la que se deslizaba de un lado a otro, lo hipnotizo.

Al verla fijamente no había percatado antes de la belleza de la mujer frente a sus ojos, sabía que era bonita pero si la veía detenidamente, podía notar cada detalle de su hermoso cuerpo.

—Yusei, ya esta listo —sonrío mientras terminaba de poner algunos detalles en la mesa, volteándose a ver al hombre a sus espaldas— ¿Yusei?

Despertó de aquel mundo, mirando a la joven duelista.

—Ah si, ya voy —asintió levantándose de la silla se dirigió hacía la mesa sentándose nuevamente.

—¿Pasa algo Yusei? —lo miro con preocupación sentándose a su lado.

—No nada, todo esta bien —sonrío observando la comida que había puesto en los platos— ¿Tu lo hiciste? —la miro curioso.

—Yo, si lo hice...—se sonrojo al haberse dado cuenta— no iba a traerte comida de afuera, trabajas todo el día Yusei. Necesitas comer apropiadamente.

Sin poder evitarlo Yusei dejo salir una leve carcajada, notándose mas relajado.

—Muchas gracias Aki, es muy amable de tu parte que cuides de mi. Siempre puedo contar contigo —sonrío para ella.

Ocasionándole un leve rubor a la joven duelista.

—No es nada Yusei, me has ayudado mucho con mis trabajos, no me importa hacer esto...—murmuro sonrojada.

—Descuida, me alegra poder ayudarte —sonrío levemente— bueno sera comer antes de que se enfríe —observo la comida sorprendiéndose por las habilidades culinarias de la joven duelista.

-Espero Que te guste algo mirada nerviosa hacia arriba.

Observo fijamente como Yusei tomaba unos palillos chinos mientras tomaba el obento que había preparado para el, esperando con ansias su reacción. Lentamente miro sus labios abrirse al tomar un bocado, notando como lo masticaba con suavidad. Desvió su rostro al darse cuenta que lo se había quedado mirándolo.

—Realmente esta delicioso, Aki —sonrío el joven duelista al terminar aquel bocado— tienes una gran habilidad en la cocina.

Al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

—¿D-de verdad? ¿No esta muy salado? —pregunto algo nerviosa.

—Todo esta muy delicioso, es la primera vez que prueba algo así, realmente me gusto —sonrío con amabilidad, volviendo a comer.

Las mejillas de la chica ardieron al saber como le había gustado tanto su comida, ciertamente era la primera vez que cocinaba para un hombre, en especial para Yusei. No quiso mencionarlo pero se esforzó demasiado para que cada ingrediente quedara perfecto, se había puesto tan nerviosa ante el pedido de Crow de llevarle comida a Yusei, y por supuesto que no se negó, pero se emociono tanto que había hecho mucha comida para el.

Instantáneamente despertó de la escena que se estaba formando, parecían una pareja. Le preparo la comida como si fuera su...¿novia? ¿acaso estaba teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos ahora? No. No podia permitirse ese tipo de pensamiento, Yusei es su amigo, no puede pensar de esa manera. Pero ciertamente no podía evitar tener sentimientos por el.

Se había pasado toda la tarde observándolo comer todo lo que había preparado para el, tenían pequeñas charlas pero a veces no podían evitar encontrar sus miradas, observándose el uno al otro, lo cual hizo ruborizar a la joven duelista. Mientras Yusei trataba de evitar su mirada fija en la bella chica que tenia a su lado, lo cual le resultaba difícil de hacer. Después de un rato termino de comer, sintiéndose mas que satisfecho.

—En verdad todo estuvo delicioso —poso su mano en su estomago— gracias Aki.

—No es nada, me dio gusto que te agradara toda la comida, Yusei —sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente mientras sonreía— No me importaría hacerlo de nuevo...—susurro guardando las caja de comida en una bolsa.

Volvió a decirlo, de nuevo dijo las cosas sin pensarlo.

Espero que Yusei no se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero al levantar su rostro se encontró con la del joven duelista, mirándola fijamente; tan profundamente que su cuerpo se congelo. Ninguno de los dos quito los ojos de encima, solo permanecieron así, quietos mirándose fijamente, como si se comunicaran de una forma que nadie mas entendería. Yusei sin poder evitarlo movió su mano derramando un poco el vaso de agua en la mesa, despertandolos a ambos.

—Ah...perdón, mi culpa... —inmediatamente intento limpiar el agua derramada.

-Descuida Todo esto sucede-Media apenándose sonrisas en ese momento la ira de un trapo, me tomo el ascensor dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mientras el joven duelista la observo irse dejándola fuera de su alcance, dejo salir un suave suspiro.

—¿Qué me esta pasando? —murmuro para si mismo mientras tallaba su cabeza algo confundido.

"Estaba a punto de tocar su rostro... ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza? jamas había sentido aquellos impulsos y mas hacia Aki Izayoi."

Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que Aki regreso con un trapo.

—Perdón Aki, fue torpe de mi parte —recogió el vasos dándole el espacio para limpiar.

—No te preocupes Yusei, no pasa nada —sonrío tranquilizándolo, pasando el trapo por la mesa, absorbiendo el agua.

La joven duelista se inclino limpiando la mesa, mientras que Yusei le ayudaba poner las cosas en su lugar. Al terminar sus dedos se toparon al tomar una cuchara, soltándola al mismo tiempo.

—P-perdón...-tartamudeo nerviosa al hacer aquel contacto.

—No...descuida...—desvió su mirada un poco.

Por un momento permanecieron en silencio, volviendo a querer tomar la cuchara sus manos volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez no se movieron; lentamente la punta de sus dedos se entrelazaron, dejan dolos semi unidos. Sus miradas se habían posado sobre sus manos, intentando descifrar que es lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

No supieron cuanto tiempo paso pero parecía eterno y solo supieron que ahora estaba mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, suspendidos en su mundo. No creo que se hayan dado cuenta de la poca distancia que ahora les sobraba, porque sin darse cuenta se habían acercado más de lo que debían. En un solo parpadeo cada uno se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, creo que se habían tardo demasiado pero ninguno de los dos se aparto.

Los ojos de Aki bajaron hacia los labios del joven duelista, los cuales estaban semi abiertos algo de lo que pudo disfrutar en tal vista tan cercana y realmente lo estaba disfrutando una cercanía tan intima con Yusei que su mente se hecho a volar de solo pensarlo. Mientras que Yusei también había posado su mirada en los labios de aquella dulce mujer frente a el, parecían tan suaves y tan tentadores que temía a que su cuerpo le impulsara a hacer una tontería, pero obviamente el tenía un control fuera de lo que cualquier hombre podría tener, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Yusei. No supo si era si imaginación o no, pero creyó escuchar su nombre en un susurro de aquellos labios color rosado.

Poco a poco la distancia se cortaba a medida que se acercaban, hasta que oyeron el garash abrirse, impulsándolos a separarse rápidamente a volver a sus asientos, desviando sus miradas a otro lado.

—Ahh que día —se quejo una voz familiar.

—¡Crow te dije que conocía una ruta mas rápida! —se quejo Jack.

—No confió en tus rutas Jack, siempre terminamos del otro lado de la ciudad —dijo Crow mientras se adentraban en la casa con sus D-Wheel's.

—¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Acaso no confías en el futuro Rey?! —presumía nuevamente Jack.

—No —contesto rápidamente volviendo a discutir con Jack, sin darse cuenta de las presencias de Yusei y Aki.

—Ah con que aquí estaban —Jack olvido la pelea inmediatamente al verlos— es bueno verlos jun-...—rápidamente su boca fue cubierta por las manos de Crow.

—Si que bueno verlos Yusei, Aki —sonrío algo nervioso Crow, mientras Jack alardeaba sobre las manos del joven duelista.

—Jack, Crow. ¿Donde se habían metido? —pregunto inocentemente Yusei.

—Ah nosotros...—Crow se puso aun mas nervioso, intentando inventar alguna excusa— Jack y yo fuimos a ver algunas partes de D-Wheel's ya que nos hacían falta.

Finalmente Jack se libro del agarre de Crow.

—Pero que no querías dejar a solas a Yusei y a A-...—no pudo terminar ya que Crow le dio un gran codazo en la costilla haciéndolo callar inmediatamente.

El rubio se toco el costado algo adolorido por el golpe haciéndolo arrodillarse.

—¿Que Jack? No querías presumirle a Yusei lo que encontraste de las nuevas herramientas —sonrío algo nervioso a Yusei y a Aki, quienes los miraban un poco confundidos.

—¡¿Pero que te sucede Idiota?! —se recupero Jack mientras sujetaba a Crow de la camisa.

Volviendo a pelearse entre ellos, algo que diariamente estaban acostumbrados a hacer. Gritándose, pegándose e insultándose, lo cual no parecía tener fin.

—A-ah...Chicos —Yusei trataba de pararlos un poco.

Mientras que Aki observaba a aquellos chicos, no pudo evitar mirar a Yusei fijamente.

—Chicos ya deténganse —logro separarlos.

Aquellos dos realmente se comportaban como unos niños. Pero su vista no se apartaba de Yusei, quien los intentaba calmar el uno al otro, como un padre protegiendo a sus hijos, lo cual hacía sonreír a la joven duelista.

—Ya compórtense —volvió a reprenderlos.

Haciendo desviar las miradas de los dos duelistas, evitando mirarse el uno al otro. Dirigiéndose algunas indirectas.

—Si que se comportan como unos niños —sonrío Aki divirtiendole aquella escena.

—Ciertamente, no tienen remedio —medio sonrió volviendo su vista a la chica.

Volviendo a cruzar sus miradas, se quedaron un momento observándose, haciendo a Aki sonrojarse ligeramente. Crow quien se percato de la atmósfera que se formo en ellos, no pudo evitar sonreír por su viejo amigo, espero que al menos hayan dado algún avance con aquel empujón que le dio.

La campana de la casa sonó, dando las 9 pm, el sonido resonó en todas las habitaciones como un eco lejano. Despertandolos a ambos de su sueño.

—Dios, que tarde es...no me percate de la hora que era, Papá y Mamá deben esperándome para la cena —su voz sonó algo nerviosa al haberse pasado mas del tiempo que debía, tomando sus cosas rápidamente.

Claro sus padres jamas le habían molestado que pasara tanto tiempo con Yusei y sus amigos, pero no quería pasarse mas de lo que debía, o eso se decía a si misma.

—Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, fue gusto verlos de nuevo —sonrío algo torpe caminando hacia la puerta lo mas rápido posible.

—Ah, ¿no quieres que te acompañe Aki? —pregunto cordialmente Yusei.

—No, tranquilo vine en mi D-Wheel pero aun asi gracias —evito sonreír ya que se sentía feliz por su invitación.

—De acuerdo entonces...nos vemos...—susurro Yusei sin dejar de verla.

Nosotros vemos ...- murmura sonrojándose ligeramente, apresurándose a salirse.

Rápidamente se apresuro a subirse a su D-Wheel, poniéndolo en marcha salio a toda prisa de aquel lugar. Mientras Yusei se había quedado mirando la puerta fijamente, recordando la partida de la mujer; cada uno pensando en el otro, de lo que se estaba formando entre ellos.

Ambos no se habían percatado de que ahora estaban creciendo un nuevo sentimiento en su interior, uno desconocido que podría no tener control y les daban nuevas sensaciones en las que pensar. Ahora ya no se miraban como antes, ya no se trataba de amigos, o de una amistad inseparable...sino del amor de una mujer y un hombre.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina el segundo capitulo, si me tarde en subirlo bueno, creo que lo estare subiendo cada semana, los domingos. Pero si los termino antes, los subiré en cuanto los termine; espero que les haya agradado este capitulo porque en el siguiente estará aun mas interesante.**


	3. Negación

**Un extraño sentimiento**

_**Capitulo 3: Negación**_

Habían pasado solo 3 semanas desde que almorzó con Yusei en su casa a solas. Después de su pequeño encuentro no tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo, o al menos mirarle y dirigirle la palabra, temía a que su amistad terminara o ya no fueran amigos como antes. Pero ahora sinceramente ya no sabía si quería una amistad con el...ya que se estaba dando cuenta de que empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por aquel guerrero.

Mientras que Yusei aun negaba sus propios sentimientos hacía aquella mujer que sacaba sensaciones increíbles de su interior, lo cual le provocaba una gran inquietud pero aun no comprendía en lo que consistía eso. Por lo que le era desconocido esa clase de sentimientos. Trataba de comprenderlo, pero no llegaba a ningún lado puesto el jamas había tenido este tipo de escenas con una chica. De hecho nunca a estado con una mujer, o al menos de esa manera, siempre estuvo dedicado a los duelos, su D-Wheel y sus amigos; no es que no tuviese tiempo pero nunca le llamo la atención esas relaciones intimas.

* * *

Los gemelos caminaban por la academia buscando a Aki quien se había ausentado unas semanas y no había ido a las reuniones en casa de Yusei, Crow y Jack. Lo cual se les hacía raro, ya que a ella le encantaba visitarlos tanto como a ellos así que por alguna razón decidieron visitarla mientras practicaba la velocidad de su D-Wheel en la pista de duelos de la academia.

Cuando llegaron la encontraron en un Ridding Duel con un hombre de su clase, todo parecía salir bien y eso les impresiono a los gemelos, aun cuando la joven duelista tenía sus poderes psíquicos que le habían causado problemas antes de conocerla. Minutos después Aki gano el duelo sin ningún problema, pero no se detuvo siguió practicando la velocidad de su D-Wheel y encontrar nuevas formas de acelerar; Yusei le dio algunos consejos, consejos que le sirvieron demasiado en su prueba de licencia. Pero ahora dependía de ella aprender sus propias estrategias.

El sol se había puesto y aun la joven duelista seguía concentrada en su carrera. Los gemelos se aburrieron de tanto esperar, ni siquiera volteo a verlos cuando llegaron lo cual se les hizo raro en ella, nunca se había comportado antes de esa manera y claro no se atrevían a interrumpirla pero Rua ya estaba empezando a fastidiarse.

—No nos hara caso Ruka, mejor vamonos —se quejo nuevamente Rua.

—Esto no esta bien, Aki no suele ser así...—murmuro la pequeña Ruka con preocupación.

—Tal vez sean los exámenes de la academia, escuche que los de su nivel se han puesto mas difíciles —dijo su gemelo recostado sobre el asiento de las gradas donde se encontraban.

—No lo creo...Aki —observo a la duelista rodear unos obstáculos con su D-Wheel.

Los gemelos observaron a su querida amiga esforzarse en cada vuelta que daba. Habían pasado horas y horas sin descansar hasta que el cielo se oscureció, dejándola completamente sola en la pista. Los gemelos ya se habían retirado desde que empezó a anochecerse. Aki no se había detenido en ningún momento, tenía la cabeza tan centrada en la pista que no quería detenerse; de hecho la razón por la cual no se detuvo, fue porque no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre que invadía sus pensamientos. Sin haberse dado cuenta todo estaba completamente vacío, la academia ya había cerrado y ella se encontraba completamente sola. Decidiéndose al fin parar, freno su D-Wheel haciendo rechinar las llantas se estaciono en medio de la pista cerca de la meta. Su respiración se había entrecortado por aquel entrenamiento al que se sometió, su cuerpo entero estaba bañado en sudor haciendo que su traje se apegara a su figura femenina mientras que su cabello seguía intacto. Aun seguía sentada en su D-Wheel, sin bajarse se quedo por unos momentos así, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y sus impulsos.

—¿Por qué?...—se cuestiono la duelista— ¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza? —apretó las manijas con fuerza.

La joven duelista seguía cuestionando sus sentimientos, tan confundida, tan indefensa y vulnerable.

Las nubes ocultaron la hermosa luna, dejándola completamente a oscuras.

—Aki, ¿Qué haces aun aquí? —susurro una voz masculina, discreta y familiar, haciéndola estremecer al reconocerlo.

Ella alzo su rostro encontrándose con esos ojos zafiro profundo, inmovilizándola al encontrarse con el joven duelista parado a unos 3 metros de ella.

—¿¡Y-yusei!? —exclamo sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, en la academia. —lo miro confundida, sin moverse de su lugar no dejo de verlo o al menos lo que lograba ver de él eran sus penetrantes ojos—. ¿Como sabías que estaba aquí? —su corazón empezó a acelerarse al encontrarse a solas con él de nuevo.

Pero por mas que intentaba moverse su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Empezaba a odiar ese efecto que tenía en ella.

—Todos están preocupados...—murmuro en la oscuridad— Rua y Ruka me llamaron esta tarde, diciéndome que fueron a visitarte y te encontraron muy rara...—su voz se corto a medida de que se acercaba lentamente.

—¿Rua y Ruka vinieron? —se sorprendió al no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de los gemelos, lo cual la hizo sentirse culpable— Yo...no sabía, estaba tan concentrada en mis practicas que no me detuve...—bajo su mirada apenándose un poco por su comportamiento; agradeció a que aquellas nubes taparan el resplandor de la luna, ya que así no podía ver su rostro en esos momentos.

El joven duelista frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

Obviamente él también estaba preocupado por ella. Se paso las ultimas 3 semanas pensando en alguna forma de resolver lo que estaba sucediendo, se culpaba a si mismo por no tener experiencia pero se esforzaba por tratar de comprender la situación. Claro esta que el se basaba en vínculos, amistad, compañerismo, lealtad, y familia, pero jamas pensó que sucedería tal reacción con una mujer y mas si se trataba de su querida amiga.

Sin darse cuenta de cuanto se había acercado, se detuvo a su lado, guardando cierta distancia.

—Aki...—la llamo en un tono firme pero tranquilizante—. ¿Estas bien? —su voz sonaba preocupada pero cálida.

Sus ojos se encontraron al verlo directamente.

—Bueno yo...—se quedo sin aliento por un momento tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas— Si...—exhalo en tono de respuesta— solo he estado algo ocupada con mis deberes en la academia...—dijo mientras se incorporaba desde que se encontró con Yusei.

Él la miro fijamente analizando sus palabras.

Sabía que Yusei era de las personas que no son fáciles de engañar y mas diciendo mentiras, pero no quería que supiera porque se estaba comportándose así, no hasta que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

Tal vez lo sabía pero se oponía totalmente a creerlo o al menos eso se decía a si misma.

—¿Segura que no pasa nada? —pregunto queriendo asegurarse de que ella estuviera diciendo la verdad, porque de cierta manera no creía mucho en lo que decía.

"Demonios...esta vez tenía que pensar bien en lo que iba a responder. No es que le gustase mentirle a Yusei pero, no era el momento para dudar, rápido...tenía que pensar, rápido...—le decía su conciencia".

—Si, no te preocupes Yusei. Estoy bien, solo me siento cansada, es todo. —sonrío de manera que pudiera tragarse sus palabras.

Solo tardo 15 segundos para poder responder.

—Bien, si tu lo dices. Entonces creo en tus palabras Aki. —asintió sin mas que agregar.

No pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro de alivio.

—Es mejor regresar, no es bueno estar tan tarde a estas horas —observo a su alrededor notando todo muy silencioso.

—Si, tienes razón —asintió bajándose de su D-Wheel la tomo de lado como si fuera una bicicleta, avanzando alado de el, mientras llegaban a las gradas.

El poco recorrió que tomaron no dijeron nada, mas eso no les detuvo verse de reojo, sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, ninguno de los dos hablo.

—Aki...

—Yusei...

Ambos se giraron para verse el uno al otro pero en cuanto escucharon sus nombres al mismo tiempo se detuvieron en seco, ya que no esperaban que hablarían en ese preciso momento. Mientras que las nubes lentamente se disparcian dejando de ocultar la luna, iluminándolos a ambos de aquella oscuridad en la que estaban sumidos. Pero gracias a esa iluminación pudieron verse el uno al otro.

Sus ojos se encontraron adentrándose en un mundo donde solo ellos existían.

Por primera vez Yusei sentía algo inquietante en su interior, era desesperante tener que sentirse así porque nunca lo había experimentado. ¿Acaso era su corazón, acelerarse?, no...no quería que fuera el, porque si no se estaría volviendo loco o eso es lo que el creía. Realmente no podía negar la belleza que deslumbraba Aki, es decir...siempre la encontró linda pero ahora mirándola mas de cerca, le resultaba hermosa. Aquel traje le quedaba entallado y hacía resaltar sus mejores atributos, sin mencionar que su figura dejaba mucho a que imaginar; sus pechos tan llenos, de seguro encajarían perfectamente en su mano. ¡Demonios! tenía que quitar sus ojos encima de ella o quien sabe que mas pensaría de ella. Estaba teniendo pensamientos mas haya de los que ha tenido alguna vez y mas con su amiga, esto no iba por buen camino, lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Yusei?

Lo despertó aquella voz delicada.

Sin haberse dado cuenta corto la distancia que los separaba. ¿Pero en que momento había hecho esto? Ni siquiera recuerda haberse movido. Aki solo lo miraba tan apacible, tan inocente esperando su siguiente movimiento, sus ojos brillaban como dos diamantes, lo cual empezaba a satisfacerle esa reacción. De solo verla no quería separarse, era como un imán, le atraía cada vez mas y mas, tanto que no podía resistirse.

—Y-yusei...

Despertó en aquel instante, encontrándose con la joven duelista contra la pared mientras sus brazos estaba a los costados de su cabeza, dejándola acorralada sin salida alguna, ni siquiera recuerda haberse movido. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Eso no era propio de el. Pero no podía apartar la vista de ella, era imposible hacerlo a estas alturas.

Por otro lado Aki se quedo paralizada en el momento que el corto la distancia, su mente se bloqueo y sus pies retrocedían en cuanto se acercaba mas y mas, hasta toparse contra la pared. Intento decir algo pero su cuerpo le fallaba, no podía hacer nada y aunque quisiera hacerlo no se movería. A esa distancia no pudo evitar ver el pecho del hombre que tenía enfrente, sabía que tenia un cuerpo para morirse, pero viéndolo de cerca, era tan atractivo. Sus ojos recorrieron las clavículas que sobresalían, sus músculos que abrazaban el camisa y chaqueta, realmente no podía quitar los ojos encima de el, le gustaba esa vista tan tentadora.

Ambos se quedaron suspendidos, inmóviles, incapaces de hablar y moverse.

Yusei inclino lentamente su cabeza quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Mientras Aki solo lo miraba esperando su siguiente movimiento, se sentía tan dócil en ese momento, tan vulnerable y débil. Estaba perdiendo la cordura y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Sus frentes estaban alineándose, al igual que sus cuerpos estaba rozándose por momentos, su respiración se estaba haciendo mas pesada. El ambiente cayo y su tiempo se detuvo, el espacio se estaba reduciendo, el calor los invadía, dejándolos sin aire.

—Aki...—susurro suavemente.

No, no iba a resisitirlo por mas tiempo, ninguno de los dos lo harían.

Pero eso no iba a durar mucho, en un movimiento rápido y ágil Yusei se aparto sin decir ninguna palabra, sus puños estaba completamente cerrados con fuerza. Ahora se encontraba a espaldas de la joven duelista, quien aun estaba inmóvil.

No pudo creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaban a un paso de romper una delgada línea entre ellos y el se aparto sin decir nada. No supo en que momento dejo de respirar pero su cuerpo aun no se movía, aun seguía apoyada contra la pared intentando asimilar que es lo que había pasado.

Cuando finalmente recupero el equilibrio, observo a Yusei de espaldas quien aun no se había movido desde que se aparto, y resultaba inquietante la espera.

—Perdón...—murmuro en tono bajo— deberíamos irnos ya es demasiado tarde.

En un instante se volvió difícil hablar.

—T-tienes razón...ya es tarde, mis padres deben estar preocupados...—respondió sintiéndose algo débil.

—Vamonos...—se puso en marcha hacia su D-Wheel.

—Si...—desvió su rostro mordiendo su labio inferior.

Intento reprimir sus sentimientos, pero le resulto difícil poder ocultar algo tan doloroso. Así que rápidamente se coloco el casco, y se subió a su D-Wheel encendiendo el motor se puso en marcha saliendo primero, seguido de Yusei quien estaba detrás de ella.

Durante el viaje ninguno dijo nada, no se atrevían a abrir el tema o recordar lo que había sucedido. Pero ambos sabían que no iban a dejar de pensar en ello hasta que uno de los dos dijera algo, o al menos dar el primer paso a saber que seguiría después.

—Yusei tengo que irme de este lado...—aviso Aki rompiendo el silencio.

—De acuerdo...entonces nos vemos luego —asintió mirándola sin dejar de conducir.

—Si...nos vemos...—susurro cambiando de carril, se fue por otra carretera diferente, apartándola de su camino.

Yusei se quedo mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista, cuando finalmente dejo de verla acelero con todo lo que pudo, quería ir mas rápido, mas deprisa, mas lejos. No quería detenerse y no pensaba en hacerlo; sentía el viento golpear su cuerpo entero, el ruido del motor aceleraba cada vez que giraba.

No podía negarlo se sentía tan enojado consigo mismo por haberse comportado de esa manera con su amiga. Era inaceptable para el tener ese tipo de acciones imprudentes y mas a alguien que era importante para el, sabía que tenía que controlarse pero su propio cuerpo lo traiciono, le hizo ver algo que no había visto. Algo que no quería que nadie viera, y que había guardado en su interior desde el día que la conoció. Pero era algo que tenía que negar, porque no era correcto, y eso quería creer, no era correcto para el y Aki. No cuando no sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

Cuando finalmente enfrío su cabeza en un largo viaje por querer despejar su mente de todo pensamiento, llego a casa completamente agotado y sin energias, entro sin hacer mucho ruido y se dejo caer en la cama, dejando que el sueño lo venciera.

* * *

Eran las 12:00 am no creyó que llegaría tan tarde a casa, de seguro sus padres estaban preocupados esperándola en la sala y saber porque llego demasiado tarde, pero en vez de eso encontró la casa vacía y a oscuras. Creyó que sus padres estarían esperando por ella pero fue todo lo contrario, encontro una nota en la mesa de la sala con la letra de su padre.

"_Aki sabemos que últimamente no has estado bien, por eso dejamos que Yusei se encargara de esto. Sabemos que el podrá ayudarte cualquier cosa, confiamos plenamente en el. _

_Esta tarde esperamos por ti y no llegabas, pero cuando Yusei nos llamo esta tarde nos sentimos mas tranquilos, esperemos que todo este bien. _

_ -Te amamos...tus padres."_

Al terminar de leer, se quedo sorprendida por la aprobación de sus propios padres hacia Yusei, sabía que estaban eternamente agradecidos por traerla de vuelta pero esto era, bueno no quiso terminar aquello. Así que se decidió a irse a su habitación, tomar una ducha e irse a la cama, pero cuando recordaba aquel momento con Yusei...su cara tornaba un tono rojizo por sus mejillas, algo que jamás había sentido o al menos de esta manera.

Cubrió sus mejillas con ambas manos, ¿acaso se estaba sonrojando? se pregunto a si misma con aquella duda. Pero si era así entonces, significaría solo una cosa...solo una...

—Yusei...me gusta...—murmuro para si misma— me gusta...

Con poder decir esas dos palabras sentía una liberación en su pecho, un aire que pudo soltar finalmente. Pero ahora su corazón palpitaba mil veces que anteriormente, porque, porque ahora sabía lo que estaba sintiendo por el. Creía que eso era lo que sentía por el, pero no sabía con exactitud si lo era porque jamas había sentido algo así por un hombre.

Sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormida, agotada por el largo día que tuvo.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días después de su encuentro, ambos tenían en cosas que pensar o mas bien, en sentimientos que pensar ya que sus cabezas estaban en otro mundo y nadie podía traerlos de vuelta. Yusei se adentro en sus trabajos de medio tiempo que hacía, reparando y reparando, solo podía llenar su cabeza con esos materiales, había sufrido un ataque de pensamientos impuros, o eso era lo que creía. Mientras que Aki temía a enfrentar a Yusei con este nuevo sentimiento que descubrió.

—Aki, Aki —llamo por segunda vez su madre.

—¿Eh? —despertó de sus profundos pensamientos—. ¿Que pasa madre?

—Cariño no has tocado tu comida. ¿Estas bien? —dijo su madre preocupada.

Ya era la hora de la cena y ni siquiera había comenzado, lo cual empezó a preocupar a sus padres desde que iniciaron a comer. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se olvido completamente de la comida y de sus padres, no es que estuviera enferma pero no tenía la cabeza para pensar en otras que cosas que no fueran ese día.

—Perdón estoy bien madre —sonrío tranquilizando a su madre, sin soltar el tenedor de su mano.

—¿Segura? No queremos que estés enferma para la fiesta —hablo su padre mirando a su hija un poco preocupado.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Que fiesta? —pregunto curiosa puesto no sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Cariño acaba de decirlo tu padre hace unos minutos —dijo su madre mientras tomaba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Es una fiesta que se ha organizado en una empresa nueva que estoy apoyando, se inaugurara el sábado por la noche. Muchas personas importantes irán y como el patrocinador me han permitido llevar a mi familia, tu madre asistirá conmigo. Así que para no dejarte sola, pensaba si invitáramos a Yusei, como tu acompañante —se dibujo una ligera sonrisa feliz en el rostro de su padre.

—¿Qué ¿Mi...acompañante? Pero...—ladeo su rostro algo sorprendida por la propuesta de su padre, ya que no se esperaba eso.

—Si, quien mejor que Yusei —dijo su madre contenta por la idea de su marido.

—Ademas es el mas adecuado, se ven muy bien juntos —dijo su padre mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

—¡Papá! —exclamo avergonzada por las palabras de su padre.

Sus padres no pudieron evitar reír ante la reacción de su querida hija.

—Esto es muy repentino Papá. No sabemos si Yusei querrá ir...—murmuro algo apenada al recordarlo.

Ciertamente la idea no le desagradaba pero le resultaba algo vergonzoso tener que pedirle eso a Yusei.

—Bueno, si se lo dices tu no creo que haya ningún problema —dijo su madre feliz al ver a su hija en ese estado—. Estoy segura de que aceptara, ademas estamos agradecidos con el.

—Mamá...—murmuro mirando a su madre feliz, puesto no quería arruinarles el animo a sus padres—. Esta bien... invitare a Yusei a la fiesta.

—Me alegro tanto Aki, esperemos que acepte —su padre lucia feliz ante la respuesta de su hija.

—Estoy segura de que aceptara —contesto su madre sabiendo que así sería.

El rostro de Aki torno un color rojizo cubriendo sus mejillas, ni siquiera estaba lista para enfrentar a Yusei y ya tenia que pedirle que fuera su acompañante en una fiesta. Pero de cierta manera le hacía feliz que tuviera que acompañarle pero aun no sabía si el aceptaría, y eso le empezaba a preocupar. Ahora tenía que arreglárselas para verlo o mas bien hacerle de frente y ese era un problema ahora que sabía lo que sentía por el. Ahora tenía que armarse de valor para invitarlo a una fiesta...esto no iba a ser nada fácil y eso lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

Había dejado pasar unos cuantos días después de su encuentro con Aki. En esos últimos días se paso haciendo trabajo tras trabajo, por lo que no quería pensar en nada que no fuera el trabajo. Jack y Crow se habían percatado del extraño comportamiento de Yusei, puesto no era normal en el ese tipo de actitud; sabían que era muy apegado a sus trabajos y jamás faltaba a uno pero esto era demasiado, hacía un trabajo después de otro y sin descanso.

—Jack, te he dicho que Yusei no esta bien —volvió a repetir por tercera vez.

—¿Hmm? —se giro hacia su amigo mientras tomaba una taza de café—. Yo lo veo igual que siempre.

—¿Trabajando sin parar? ¿Eso te parece normal? —arqueo una ceja mientras aparcaba su D-Wheel, ya que había terminado de hacer sus entregas de siempre.

—Totalmente natural —respondió despreocupado, tomando otro sorbo a su taza.

Sin mas que decir su amigo suspiro dándose por vencido a seguir con la conversación.

Crow siguió dándole un par de ajustes a su D-Wheel, ya que Yusei hacia esos pequeños trabajos que atendía en casa de sus clientes. No eran gran cosa, pero se le daba bien y no se quejaba, mientras que Crow hacía entregas de pizza y Jack, bueno el solo se la pasaba en esa tienda tomando café.

—Jack. ¿Crees que habrá pasado algo entre Aki y Yusei? —pregunto algo preocupado.

—Lo dudo mucho, Yusei siempre se preocupa por Aki —se recargo sobre el sofá mirando hacia el techo.

—No lo digo por eso. Es decir, algo esta pasando entre ellos...

Ambos ciertamente estaban preocupado por esos dos, pero era algo en lo que no se podían meter aunque quisiera, pero eso no les impedían darles un empujón.

Pasaron horas tras horas hasta que anocheció, era demasiado tarde y Yusei apenas llegaba a casa, todo exhausto y cansado. Ha tenido tanto trabajo en estos días que solo pensaba en reparar, reparar y seguir reparando. Solo no se sacaba de la mente lo que hizo ese día, ni siquiera recuerda haberse movido. En algunas ocasiones repasaba ese momento una y otra vez en su cabeza, preguntándose como llego a ese punto, pero el aun desconociendo ese tipo de situaciones, no sabía como lidiar con ello.

—¿Qué sera esto?...—murmuro para si mismo—. ¿Porque me resulta tan inquietante este tipo de...sentimiento?

Incluso para el, aun no entendía estas cosas.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Perdonen la tardanza, he tenido una semana difícil, pero pues aquí esta ya el capitulo, espero que les agrade y avisare de una vez tratare de subirlo cada semana ya que tengo algunos problemitas personales Uu...pero haré todo lo posible para subirlo pronto los capítulos.**

**Cualquier comentario estaré encantada de recibirlo. **


	4. Fiesta

**Un extraño sentimiento**

**Capitulo 4: Fiesta.**

—Realmente no se como hacerlo...—murmuro desesperada la joven duelista, quien caminaba de un lado a otro.

Faltaban 5 días para la fiesta de inauguración y aun no encontraba el momento adecuado para invitar a Yusei. Esto de invitar al chico que te gusta a una fiesta no era nada fácil. Le llevo 3 horas estar pensando en una forma especial de invitarlo y así poder terminar con todo este nerviosismo. Espera ¿Invitarlo de manera especial? ¿Acaso necesitaba una forma especial de hacerlo? Ya no lo sabía, jamás ha tenido que invitar a un hombre a una fiesta. Tal vez si le pedía un consejo a su madre podría ayudarle un poco y saber ubicarse, pero en cuanto la recordó, supo que no estaba en casa, ya que en esta semana se la pasaría ayudando a su padre, con toda la organización y las invitaciones.

Realmente todo esto se le hacía cada vez complicado. Pero lo mas difícil de todo esto, es que...aun no tenía el valor suficiente de verlo a la cara después de su último encuentro. Que por cierto, aun recordaba aquel acercamiento, aquella suave voz susurrando su nombre, aquellos músculos apretando su camisa, aquel sudor tan varonil que la hacía estremecer, y por último aquella mirada penetrante. De solo recordar ese pequeño momento, su cuerpo se paralizaba, se sentía totalmente débil y vulnerable, algo que empezaba a gustarle poco a poco.

De cierta manera le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, cosas que estaban mas haya de lo que pensaba, pero quería saber mas sobre esto.

* * *

—¡Ah Yusei estas de vuelta! —lo recibió Crow mientras le hacía unos arreglos a su D-Wheel.

—Si. —asintió el joven duelista estacionando su D-Wheel en la cochera—. Hoy llegaste temprano, eso es inusual en ti Crow.

—Es que tuve algunos problemas con la parte trasera de mi D-Wheel y tuve que regresar antes.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte.

—No descuida, ya casi termino.

—Entiendo.

El joven duelista se propuso a terminar el proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo, mientras su viejo amigo lo miraba con cierta preocupación, notando su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días.

—Yusei. ¿No has sabido algo de Aki? —preguntó esperando obtener alguna información.

En el momento que escucho el nombre de su amiga, sus manos dejaron de teclear la computadora, haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

—No. —respondió sin mas que agregar, volviendo a teclear.

Crow dio por hecho que algo había sucedido entre ellos dos, pero noto que su viejo amigo se negaría a dar explicaciones. Por lo que no quería presionarlo, decidió seguir con su trabajo y seguir repartiendo pizzas, se despidió de Yusei pero el estaba tan centrado en su trabajo que solo le respondió con un "nos vemos", lo cual desconcertó un poco a su amigo con aquella respuesta.

Rua y Ruka llegaron como siempre a jugar con Yusei pero en cuanto notaron su gran concentración en su trabajo, decidieron irse y dejarlo tranquilo; obviamente el joven duelista no se percato de la presencia de los gemelos y estos se fueron un poco decepcionados.

* * *

Por otro lado Aki no dejaba de pensar en como invitar a Yusei a una fiesta, se paso medio día intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder invitarlo. Después de horas y horas de pensar, se armo de valor e invitarlo de una vez por todas.

La joven duelista tomo su D-Wheel y arranco hacia la casa de Yusei. Una vez estando en carretera, estuvo formulándose la pregunta correcta de decirle que quería invitarlo a la fiesta, pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la casa del joven duelista, lo cual le desconcertó ya que no recuerda haber llegado tan rápido, su mente estaba tan distraída que olvido por un momento que estaba conduciendo.

Al bajar de su D-Wheel sus piernas temblaban tanto que pensó que no resistiera por mucho tiempo pero se las arreglo para poder dar unos cuanto pasos hacía la puerta que estaba enfrente de ella. Sentía los latidos de su corazón brotar por su pecho, escuchando su propio ritmo cardíaco, lo cual le parecía una locura, hacerle una simple pregunta resultaba muy fácil pero ese momento no lo creyó de esa manera; incluso le costaba respirar y poder mantenerse en pie. Pero cuando finalmente alzo su mano y tocar la puerta, escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente mostrando al joven duelista listo para salir.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un minuto.

Pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Para cuando recobraron la compostura se hizo difícil hablar o decir unas cuantas palabras, aunque no sabían con exactitud que decir. Después de lo que sucedió, la última vez que se vieron, era mas complicado verse a la cara.

—Aki. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto algo sorprendido al verla.

Finalmente se rompió aquella barrera que los tenía totalmente atrapados.

—Err...bueno yo...—titubeo algo nerviosa, olvidando por un momento cual era su verdadero motivo por el cual se presento en su casa.

—¿Pasa algo? —el tono de su voz sonaba preocupante.

—No. Nada es solo que...—mordió su labio inferior conteniendo las palabras que estaba por dejar salir—. Veras mi padre esta apoyando a una empresa que acaba de abrirse, y se inaugurara este sábado por la noche. Como el patrocinador me dejo poder invitar a una persona como mi acompañante. Y me preguntaba si...—sus manos empezaron a sudar en cuanto estaba por pronunciar la siguiente pregunta.

El joven que estaba frente a ella la miraba de manera atenta, esperando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Y... ¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo?

¡Lo ha dicho! Por fin pudo decirlo, algo tan sencillo resultaba difícil de decir. Logro deshacer el peso que llevaba en su pecho o al menos así lo sentía.

—¿Fiesta?

Por un momento no pareció captar del todo lo que trato de decir su amiga.

Y esto empezaba ponerle de nervios, temía a que le rechazara la invitación habiendo mejores cosas que podía hacer.

—Claro, porque no.

—¡¿De verdad?! —sin darse cuenta no pudo evitar si alegría al aceptar su invitación.

—Si.

—¡Que bien! —no contuvo mas su sonrisa.

Yusei la observo fijamente, olvidando por un momento el motivo por el cual la evitaba.

—Ah casi lo olvido —recordó la joven duelista mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una carta rectangular de terciopelo, muy bien hecha—. Toma, papá dijo que te la diera personalmente, es la invitación a la fiesta, viene el lugar y la hora.

Al tomar la invitación sus dedos se rozaron por un segundo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran al recordar el toque de su último encuentro.

—Gracias...—murmuro en un tono algo cortante.

—No hay de que.

Pero que mas podía hacer, si su cuerpo en ese momento lo traiciono, pero era obvio que ni el mismo pudo evitar moverse ese día.

La belleza de su amiga era demasiado para el, tanto que quería pegarse por haber ignorado tal cosa. Siempre estuvo frente a el y jamas la noto, o al menos no de esa manera, ya que después de todo era su amiga, siempre la veía con cariño y con respeto pero no se atrevía a cruzar los limites de esa relación. Tal vez por temor a lo desconocido o adentrarse a un túnel que lo llevaría a quien sabe donde.

Una vez mas recordó esa noche, aquel traje que se ajustaba a su escultural cuerpo, con unas curvas tan finas que lo invitaban a tocarlas. Sin mencionar aquellos enormes pechos, redondos y llenos que de solo imaginarlos sin el traje encajaría a la perfección en sus manos; y por no olvidar aquellas piernas que dejaban mucho que decir.

—¿Yusei?

—Perdón me distraje...

Por un momento pensó Aki si estaba recordando aquella noche, pero no quiso sacar el tema.

—Entonces...¿Te veo este sábado? —pregunto en un tono tímido.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, te veré después...—volvió a sonreír sin poder contener su emoción.

—Si.

El joven duelista observo como su querida amiga se alejaba en su D-Wheel, dejándola fuera de su vista.

Finalmente pudo suspirar al contener toda emoción que sentía. Realmente no le resultaba fácil esto de reprimir sus acciones o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con sus emociones. Pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Aki, algo totalmente desconocido lo impulsaba a hacer algo, algo que no estaba del todo seguro controlar.

* * *

No se podía sentir mucho mas feliz después de Yusei aceptara su invitación de acompañante. Tanto rollo para poder preguntarle algo muy sencillo, pero finalmente logro decirlo. Ahora su gran desafió era que ponerse, tendría que consultarlo con su madre ya que nunca se tomaba la molestia de vestir con mucha elegancia, pero al menos quería lucir fabulosa frente a Yusei.

En cuanto llego a casa, salió directamente disparada hacia la habitación de su madre, estaba tan ansiosa y nerviosa sobre que ponerse, quería consultarlo rápidamente con su querida madre.

—¡Madre! ¡Madre!

La llamaba con desesperación en cuanto entro a la casa.

—¿Que sucede, Aki? —pregunto con cierta preocupación ante el tono de su hija, mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

—Madre, necesito un vestido para la fiesta.

—Oh, así que Yusei si acepto ir contigo como tu acompañante ¿no es así? —sonrío divertida.

—S-si...—asintió un poco tímida.

—¡Pero que alegría! Ambos serán una gran pareja.

Por una extraña razón su madre se emocionaba demasiado cuando mencionaba Yusei.

Al escuchar sus sus las palabras, fue inevitable que las mejillas de Aki se encendieran.

—Entonces sera que vayamos de compras —su madre sonrío sumamente entusiasmada por la idea de salir con su hija.

—S-si. —asintió apenada.

Aki no era del todo sincera con sus sentimientos, pero le fue imposible querer ocultar su emoción de asistir a una fiesta con Yusei Fudo.

—Bien entonces hay que darnos prisa —bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a lado de Aki— Te conseguiremos un vestido sumamente hermoso y así podrás impresionar a Yusei.

—¡M-madre! Solo sera mi acompañante...—titubeo algo nerviosa.

—Si, si. Vamos que solo quedan 3 días para el evento —tomo la mano de su hija dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa.

Realmente Aki no podía luchar contra la emoción de su querida madre, pero al menos le hacía feliz el compartir este tipo de situaciones con ella.

Ahora no le quedaba mas que esperar a esa noche y ver lo que sucedería, ya que de alguna manera presentía que algo se acercaba, algo que cambiaría totalmente lo que sentía por Yusei, algo demasiado fuerte.

* * *

Por otro lado Yusei se adentro a su habitación intentando buscar algo adecuado para aquella fiesta que se acercaba, pero el no tenía ese tipo de ropa formal para esos eventos. Inmediatamente se puso a pensar que clase de ropa era la que llevaban a los eventos importantes como al que le invitaron. Hace unos meses había asistido a una fiesta de parte del torneo que se acercaba pero ahora que lo recordaba, todos iban elegantemente vestidos con trajes de noches y las damas con hermosos vestidos de diferentes maneras. Se pregunto si debía de ir así u de otra manera.

Unos cuantos toques en la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—¿Yusei? —se asomo Crow mientras entraba.

—Crow, ya llegaste.

—Si. ¿Qué haces? —se fijo que habían algunas chaquetas sobre la cama de su amigo.

—Bueno...Aki me invito a una fiesta de inauguración de la empresa que dirige su padre. Y me pregunto si podía ser su acompañante esa noche —le explicaba mientras le entregaba la invitación.

Crow la tomo mirándolo con detenimiento dejo salir un gran silbido.

—Esto parece ser muy importante, pero eso es genial Yusei. Asistir a este tipo de eventos y con Aki —no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera divertida al mencionarla.

El joven de cabellos negros solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

—Y. ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? —lo decía por aquel desastre que tenía en su cama.

—No se que ponerme —miro sus chaquetas pero no lograba saber que era exactamente lo que debía ponerse.

—Si veo que es un problema...—suspiro al ver que su viejo amigo no tenía remedio—. Pero conozco la solución —le enseño el dedo pulgar sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Cuál es?

—Ven. Se de la persona indicada para este tipo de cosas.

Sin cuestionar a su amigo, solo se dejo guiar por el.

Pasaron 30 minutos después de que le contó sobre la invitación y de momento a otro se encontraban en un centro comercial de Neo Domino City. Realmente no se como termino ahí, solo siguió a Crow.

—Oye Crow. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó curioso ante las locas ideas de su amigo.

—Ya lo veras. —sonrío sin poder evitar su diversión.

Algunas familias se pasaban por las tiendas frente a ellos, una que otra pareja e incluso niños corriendo alegremente. Lo cual hacía sonreír al joven de cabellos negros, le gustaba aquella atmósfera en ese lugar, y es que nunca se había dado el lujo de visitar ese tipo de sitios, siempre se mantenía ocupado haciendo trabajos, pero no le haría daño pasarse de vez en cuando por estos lugares y divertirse un poco.

—¡Ah! Aquí esta. —anunció Crow emocionado.

Al escucharlo giro su cabeza entre todas las personas que caminaban por el centro comercial, noto la figura de un hombre alto y sumamente grande.

—¡Ushio, llegas tarde mucho! —lo reprendió Crow ya algo inquieto.

—Perdón perdón, se presentaron algunas cosas en el trabajo, pero pude arreglármelas —suspiro recordando que apenas pudo librarse.

—¿Ushio?

Yusei miro extrañamente a aquel policía que anteriormente fue su oponente. Esto empezaba a ponerse mas extraño, de verdad no comprendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Crow.

—¡Yusei! Que inesperado verte, y más por estos lugares.

—Bueno, yo también esto algo confundido.

Miro a su viejo amigo, quien aun no comprendía que es lo que planeaba.

—Veras Ushio, Yusei fue invitado a una fiesta muy importante —como algunas veces hablaba con un tono de exageración— y necesita un traje muy genial ya que asistirá con Aki —al mencionar a la chica le guiño el ojo al policía para que comprendiera su indirecta.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya comprendo! Así que ese es el caso ¿Eh Yusei? —Ushio sonría de manera picara al saber de que es lo que se venía a todo esto.

—Si, aun no se que usar. —respondió sinceramente como si no le tomara mucha importancia.

—Bien, entonces déjamelo a mi. Soy un semental para este tipo de cosas, confía en mi y no te arrepentirás —le aseguro con una entusiasmo.

—Gracias, entonces confío en ti, Ushio. —sonrío Yusei sabiendo que estaría en buenas manos.

* * *

Solo quedaban 2 días para la fiesta, todo se estaba poniendo realmente ansioso y emocionante. Aki había estado muy ocupada buscando el vestido adecuado para ella con la ayuda de su madre fue mas fácil ya así tenía una opinión sobre que usar, mientras que Yusei tenía el apoyo completo de Ushio, quien le guiaba en cada traje que le enseñaba.

Los días se fueron pasando hasta que llego el día de la fiesta.

Los gemelos se habían pasado a jugar en la casa de sus amigos, pero en vez de jugar con Yusei, lo hicieron con Crow quien se ocupo de su lugar ya que Yusei aun tenía algunos pendientes que resolver en cuestión a lo que debía hacer esta noche. Había recibido algunos consejos de parte de Ushio, y se sintió totalmente agradecido ante la ayuda que le ofreció. Ahora solo dependía de el.

—Oye Crow.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué Yusei a estado muy ocupado? Ni siquiera a jugado con nosotros —el pequeño Rua se sentía totalmente decepcionado por no tener alguna oportunidad de jugar con su amigo.

—Yo también estoy algo intrigada sobre eso. —no pudo ocultar cierta preocupación su gemela.

El joven de cabello anaranjado ladeo su rostro mirando si no había nadie mas alrededor, pero al parecer solo se encontraban ellos en la sala.

—Verán Yusei y Aki...

Crow se inclino hacía los gemelos explicándole lo que sucedía.

—¡¿Fiesta?! —exclamaron al unisono ambos.

—¡Shh!

—Perdón —se disculparon ambos.

Crow no tardo en poner al tanto de lo que pasaba a los pequeños.

—Wow así que Yusei y Aki saldrán juntos —se sorprendió Rua al escuchar todo.

—Ellos lucen tan bien juntos —sonrió Ruka de solo imaginarlos.

—Pero que envidia yo quiero ir —reprocho su gemelo.

—Rua no seas entrometido, déjalos tener privacidad.

—¿Quién debe tener privacidad?

Pregunto una voz familiar sobresaltando a los 3, al sentir su presencia.

—N-nada Yusei —titubeo algo nervioso Crow habiendo tapado la boca del Rua, mientras intentaba decir algo sobre su mano—. ¡Oh! ¡Yusei te vez muy bien!

El joven duelista se encontraba bajando las escaleras mientras ajustaba la corbata negra el cual hacía juego con aquel traje de noche y la camisa blanca; ajustando cualquier zona de su cuerpo podía entallar cada parte a la perfección. Para ser la primera vez que usaba traje no le quedaba nada mal, sin mencionar que hacía resaltar mas sus ojos zafiro.

Podía terminar acostumbrándose a esto, ya que le resultaba cómodo usar este tipo de ropa pero realmente no era lo suyo, igual no estaría mal usarlo de vez en cuando para estos eventos importantes que se presentaban.

—Ushio hizo un gran trabajo —sonrío Crow al ver a su amigo bien vestido.

—¡Yusei! —se acerco la gemela mirándolo totalmente sorprendida al verlo con aquellas ropas pero le daba gusto verlo de esa manera—. ¡De verdad te queda muy bien!

—Gracias Ruka —sonrío levemente.

El pequeño se safo de las manos de Crow mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

—¡Yusei luces muy genial! —dijo Rua con mucha emoción.

—Gracias Rua.

—En verdad Ushio si sabe de estas cosas —murmuro Crow para si mismo recordando aquel día.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_"__—__¡Entonces déjamelo a mi, nadie podrá reconocerte! _

—_Si, cuento contigo Ushio __—__asintió Yusei._

_Ushio lucía mas emocionado que de costumbre pero como se trataba de él, decidió confiar en sus habilidades. _

—_Bien. ¡Entonces vamos!_

_El joven duelista fue empujado por Ushio quien lo dirigía hacia una tienda de caballeros._

—_Espera, ¿esto sera buena idea? __—__pregunto Yusei algo dudoso al dirigirse a aquella tienda a la que jamás a entrado._

—_¡Claro, confía en mi! __—__siguió empujándolo hasta entrar a la tienda._

—_¡Suerte Yusei! __—__le grito Crow sonriendo algo divertido ante la situación.__" _

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

—¿Y como te sientes? —le pregunto Crow mientras le daba un leve golpe en la espalda.

—¿Hmm? Bien.

—¿Seguro? —sonrío con cierta malicia— ¿No sera que estas nervioso?

—¿Nervioso, por qué?

—No sé... Porque iras con Aki —murmuro en tono divertido.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amiga no pudo evitar desviar un poco su mirada.

—Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde.

No quiso comentar nada sobre el tema asi que se dirigió hacía su D-Wheel.

—¡Mucha suerte Yusei! —gritaron ambos gemelos.

—¡No seas tímido y diviértete Yusei!

El joven duelista asintió ante los cumplidos de sus amigos, así sin mas que decir puso en marcha su D-Wheel arrancado a toda velocidad hacía aquella fiesta que lo esperaba.

Le tomo 30 minutos llegar al lugar donde se inauguraría aquella fiesta, que al parecer estaba demasiado lleno, lo pudo deducir por la prensa que fotografiaba a cada persona que salía del auto. Al dejar su D-Wheel en el estacionamiento se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pero al ver aquellos paparazzis bloquear la entrar, ahora tenía otro problema, lo cual lo hizo suspirar.

—¿Yusei? —pregunto una voz femenina muy familiar.

Al alzar su vista se encontró con la periodista que siempre seguía a Jack.

—¿Carly?

Se acerco a la joven de lentes, que llevaba consigo su cámara de siempre.

—¡Ah! Yusei. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a la fiesta y ¿Tu?

— Trabajo. ¿Acaso fuiste invitado? —pregunto sorprendida ante la información.

—Si.

—Ah...que suerte —hizo un puchero ante la envidia que sentía por no poder infiltrarse en el edificio.

—Me sorprende que haya mucha gente —observo a todas las personas rodeando el edificio.

—Si, no es de extrañar con la nueva compañía que abrió el senador Hideo Izayoi.

—¿Acaso tu sabes de eso?

—Si. La nueva compañía fue hecha exclusivamente para aquellos duelistas con poderes psíquicos. Claro que esta basado en su hija Aki pero mas que nada lo hizo para ayudar a aquellas personas que tienen problemas para ser aceptados por la sociedad. Se dice que sera una gran organización.

—Ya veo.

Al escuchar aquello no puedo evitar sonreír al saber que el senador acepto por completo los poderes de su querida hija. Y ahora estaría ayudando a otros, estaba seguro de que Aki estaría orgullosa de él.

—¡Hey! ¿Ese hombre de ahí, no es Yusei Fudo? —pregunto uno de los fotógrafos.

Dicho esto, todos los fotógrafos y reporteros se giraron hacia el joven duelista que una vez derroto a Jack y se convirtió en el nuevo "Rey".

—Oh no...—murmuro preocupada la periodista.

En un parpadeo ya tenían a Yusei totalmente rodeado de fotógrafos y reporteros, haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas, emocionados al verlo presentarse en aquella fiesta. Mientras que Carly fue sacada del circulo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Demonios, que pesados son —se quejo intentando entrar nuevamente en el circulo.

En ese mismo momento llego otro auto negro luciendo diferente a los demás, al saber de quien se trataba todos los fotógrafos prestaron su atención hacia la persona que estaba por salir.

—¡Es el senador!

—¡El senador Izayoi!

Cuando Yusei escucho el apellido de su amiga centro toda su atención hacia el auto que estaba por abrirse.

El primero que salió fue el senador Hideo con un elegante traje, acompañado de su querida esposa quien lucía un hermoso vestido azul cielo. Al verlos primeramente salir Yusei se acerco esperando que ahora saldría Aki pero se detuvo cuando el senador se paro a saludarlo.

—¡Yusei! Me alegra tanto verte. —sonrío estrechando su mano con el duelista.

—Lo mismo digo, Senador Izayoi. —le devolvió el saludo sonriendo de la misma manera.

—¡Yusei, que bueno que aceptaste ser el acompañante de Aki, ambos hacen una pareja excepcional!

La madre de Aki lucía totalmente feliz al saber que Yusei acepto ser la pareja de su hija.

—Madre no le digas esas cosas a Yusei.

Al escuchar la voz de Aki sus padres se hicieron aun lado dejando ver a la hermosa mujer que se hacía llamar hace un tiempo "La bruja de la rosa negra". Aki Izayoi una mujer esplendida y con una belleza increíble, dejando a muchos hombres mucho que desear por su escultural cuerpo.

Aquella mujer lucía totalmente diferente a como una vez la llego a conocer. Su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el vestido rojo apasionado, su escote era un estilo strapless demasiado proporcionado para una jovencita de su edad mientras que en su pierna izquierda dejaba una abertura desde su muslo superior hasta el suelo; sin mencionar que gran vista que proporcionaba su espalda medio desnuda, dejando al aire libre aquellos sus hombros sumamente finos, y sus manos estaba cubiertos por unos guantes blancos hasta sus codos.

—Aki.

Yusei apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre de su amiga que apenas podía reconocer.

—¿Y-yusei?...

Al ver a su viejo amigo, sus mejillas ardieron en un tono rojizo carmesí haciendo juego con su hermoso vestido. Era la primera vez que veía a Yusei de traje, y se lucía totalmente diferente a como lo ha visto anteriormente.

_"¡Wow...se ve tan apuesto!"._

Sus padres sonrieron al verlos en ese ambiente de enamorados.

—Aki, tu padre y yo nos adelantaremos —susurro su madre haciéndola reaccionar.

—¡A-ah si!

Sus padres se fueron tomados de la mano mientras la prensa le sacaba fotos.

—Te ves muy bien Yusei...—murmuro en un tono tímido.

—Tu también Aki —sonrío Yusei.

De cierta manera le alegraba que le halagara pero no se sintió del todo satisfecha con su respuesta. Ya que se había arreglado unicamente para el.

—¿Nos vamos?

La despertó Yusei ofreciéndole su brazo izquierdo.

—¡S-si! —tomo su brazo rodeándolo con su diestra, haciendo que se apegara un poco a su lado.

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada escuchando el flash de las cámaras sobre ellos, personas haciéndoles preguntas pero no pararon de caminar.

De cierta manera Aki se sintió muy feliz al estar caminando a lado de Yusei, tan cerca...

Mientras que Yusei apenas podía mantener su paciencia.

_"Tsk...Lucía endemoniadamente hermosa. Apenas si podía pensar estando a su lado; sus labios estaban levemente brillosos invitándolos a saborearlos. Y aquel escote, era demasiado para su vista, jamás pensó que Aki podía llegar a ponerse demasiado...hermosa."_

Aki y Yusei entraron por la puerta principal siendo recibidos por un empleado encargado de la fiesta.

—Bienvenidos Aki Izayoi y Yusei Fudo —se inclino saludando con una reverencia—. Si me permiten mostrarle su mesa, esta junto al del senador Izayoi.

—Gracias Ren —sonrío Aki mientras seguían el sirviente.

—¿Lo conoces? —le murmuro Yusei de cerca mientras caminaban.

—Si, a servido en nuestra familia durante mucho tiempo. Mi padre lo contrato para que organizara la fiesta.

—Ya veo.

El lugar era totalmente espacioso e inmensamente enorme, debía admitir que el edificio era mas grande de lo que pensó. El senador Izayoi había hecho un gran trabajo al construir este tipo de organizaciones. Ahora mismo se encontraban en un gran salón, donde muchas mesas estaba esparcidas por diferentes lugares pero habían dejado un espacio en el centro donde algunas personas estaban bailando al ritmo de una leve música que se escuchaba como fondo.

Todo parecía muy agradable y elegante, muchas personas llenaron el lugar poco a poco en tan pocos minutos.

—Aquí es. —aviso Ren mientras les daba una mesa para dos.

—Gracias Ren —sonrío Aki dejando que el hombre le cediera el asiento.

—Estoy para servirles, señorita Aki.

Volvió a repetir lo mismo con Yusei mientras se sentaba a lado de Aki.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que Joven Yusei, espero que pasen una noche agradable.

Sin mas que decir aquel hombre se retiro después de hacer una reverencia, dejándolos solos.

Ambos se quedaron observando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Entonces...¿No te incomoda haber venido? —lo miro de reojo.

—No. Casi nunca me han tocado venir a este tipo de eventos pero de cierta manera es divertido —sonrío levemente haciendo que Aki se ruborizara un poco.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.—sonrío al saber que no le resultaba incomodo haber venido.

Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron alejándolos de todo sonido que los rodeaba, pero justo cuando estaban por decir algo escucharon un vals resonar por todo el edificio invitándolos a bailar. Muchas parejas entraron en la pista, los padres de Aki se habían unido, y así se fueron acumulando varias parejas.

—Aki.

Al momento de girar su rostro, observo que Yusei se encontraba parado a su lado, tendiéndole la mano.

—¿Bailas?

Las mejillas de Aki brillaron en un leve sonrojo al escuchar la propuesta del joven duelista.

—Si. —se formulo una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano de Yusei.

Este la guio hacía la pista de baile donde algunas parejas ya estaban bailando.

De pronto Aki se sentía demasiado nerviosa, era la primera vez que bailaría con Yusei, y ademas de que jamás a tenido que hacer este tipo de cosas, no quería quedar en total humillación frente a el joven duelista. Pero en cuanto llegaron a la parte central de la pista, Yusei tomo su cintura atrayendola contra si, mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban ligeramente y sus manos se encontraban.

Aquel movimiento la sorprendió totalmente, apenas si su cuerpo pudo reaccionar.

—Yusei yo no...—estaba a punto de explicarle que no era buena en esta área pero la detuvo aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora que siempre llevaba.

—Esta bien. Déjate llevar...—murmuro empezando a bailar de manera lenta, haciendo que siguiera sus pasos uno tras otro.

Sus mejillas ardieron fugazmente al escuchar sus dulces palabras, pero gracias a los pasos que seguía, podía acoplarse muy bien al baile.

—Lo haces muy bien.

Aki no pudo evitar sonreír ante su halago.

Poco a poco ciertas parejas fueron abandonando la pista de baile. Pero para ellos es como si estuvieran solos bailando, ambos estaban sumamente intrigados sobre lo que iba a pasar el resto de la noche. No sabían que es lo que pensaba el otro y solo estarían dependiendo de sus propias acciones, esperando quien sería el que daría el primer paso a cruzar esa delgada línea que los separaba.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**askjdnakd quiero darles una enorme disculpa por mi ausencia y por no haber subido el capitulo hace unas semanas u-u...realmente tuve un problema de inspiración y pues con tareas acumuladas un dia a otro no fue fácil Uu. Pero seguire subiendolas de eso no se preocupen; espero que les haya gustado este capitulo el cual lo alargue con el fin de compensarlos del tiempo que me ausente, el proximo sera aun mejor, eso si se los aseguro o-ó!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Son muy amables con sus opiniones, espero que el siguiente les guste aun mas.**


	5. Sentimientos que desbordan

**Un extraño sentimiento**

**Capitulo 5: Sentimientos que desbordan.**

Aquella diminuta cintura se ajustaba perfectamente sobre su diestra, mientras que la otra podía atapar completamente su pequeña mano y fue tentador no hacerlo. El roce instantáneo entre sus cuerpos provocaba una serie de corrientes eléctricas que lo paralizaba en el momento, pero se forzó a seguir el ritmo del vals el cual duraba más de lo que pensaba.

Era increíble lo pequeña que resultaba a su lado, sin mencionar lo bella que lucía en aquel vestido que entallaba a la perfección su escultural cuerpo. Podía llegar a sentir la suave textura del terciopelo sobre la punta de sus dedos, tentándolo a explorar el área de su cintura; mientras seguía un paso detrás del otro. Lo cual le hizo recordar cuando enseño patinaje, ese día fue curiosamente divertido sin mencionar lo lindo que resultaba ser su rostro ruborizado al ver como se equivocaba en cada una de sus instrucciones, pero lo mejor de todo fue sin duda como se aferraba a él esperando que no la soltase en ningún momento, eso pudo presenciar en aquellos ojos marrones.

Había ocasiones en los que sus pasos no concordaban al ritmo del vals, y lograba notar la frustración que mostraba la joven en su rostro al no poder acoplarse del todo. Pero en cuanto la guió en cada paso que daba, ella pudo entender poco a poco de lo que se trataba aquel baile.

No tardo en acoplarse al ritmo del vals lo que le facilito mas el trabajo, aunque empezaba a gustarle el poder enseñarle este tipo de cosas.

—¿Yusei?

Su tímida voz lo despertó de sus profundos pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Esta vez tuvo que bajar la mirada para así encontrarse con la suya.

—¿Donde aprendiste a bailar tan bien? —pregunto curiosamente.

Aquella pregunto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero en cuanto se puso a pensar en ello lo recordó rapidamente.

—Bueno sobre eso...Martha nos dio lecciones de baile a Jack, Crow y a mi. En ese tiempo aun eramos unos niños simplemente interesados en los duelos. Y por supuesto ninguno de los tres quería aprender eso. Nos resultaba totalmente...vergonzoso. —apareció una ligera sonrisa de solo recordarlo— Pero la tenacidad de Martha fue mas fuerte que la de nosotros, diciéndonos que algún día nos tocaría cortejar a una dama.

Y vaya que no se había equivocado, de hecho estaba más que agradecido con Martha por haber recibido aquellas lecciones que le costo aprender en un corto tiempo. Aunque de los tres, él fue el que aprendió más rápido, tal vez se debía a su capacidad de integrarse a las cosas nuevas.

Aki no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante la imagen que se creaba en su cabeza de aquellos duelistas siendo unos niños rebeldes interesados solo en los duelos, mientras que Martha les enseñaba a fuerzas aquellas lecciones. El imaginarlo le resultaba simplemente divertido, pero todo tenía sentido si se trataba de Martha, aquella mujer a quien tanto le debían y que sin duda nadie podía con ella.

—No debió ser muy fácil ¿no? —murmuro con diversión.

—Al principio no, eramos solo unos niños. Y nos resultaba sumamente incomodo tener que aprender ese tipo de cosas. —dejo salir un leve suspiro de solo recordarlo—. Pero al final sus enseñanzas fueron de utilidad, estoy agradecido por ello.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Aki no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, le había tomado por sorpresa el escuchar algo totalmente distinto de su amigo (o tal vez ya no tan amigo). Sus palabras le afectaron tanto que sin darse cuenta habían parado de bailar, ahora se encontraban en el centro de la pista, mirandose el uno al otro, esperando quien se movería primero.

Por otro lado, el joven duelista se sorprendió a si mismo por haber confesado aquellas palabras que salieron inmediatamente de sus labios. Y es que en ningún momento pensó en retractarse, porque lo decía bastante en serio, es por eso que se mantuvo firme desde que lo dijo.

—Ak-...

—¡Aki. Querida!

Apenas pudo pronunciar las primeras letras de su nombre hasta que lo interrumpió una voz totalmente desconocida.

Ambos se giraron hacia la persona que se acercaba a ellos, el cual era un hombre que se lograba distinguir entre todas las parejas bailando.

—Pero si eres...—murmuro Aki reconociendo a aquel hombre que se aproximaba.

—¡Cuanto tiempo querida. Creí que no te volvería a ver otra vez!

Sin duda el joven duelista se estaba perdiendo de algo, pero al ver como aquel hombre estrechaba en sus brazos a su amiga, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con cierta molestia. Desconocía totalmente a aquel extraño, pero al ver su rostro cuando finalmente se separo de Aki, por un momento palideció y reconoció ese rostro tan familiar. Era Divine.

No podía equivocarse lucía exactamente a ese hombre excepto por el cabello que estaba peinado de una manera diferente y estaba mas corto que antes. Portaba un traje de gala gris totalmente elegante y refinado, el color de sus ojos eran los mismos que habían hecho sufrir a su amiga. Pero como había sobrevivido después de aquel duelo, cuando con Misty supo la verdad de sus crímenes y fue devorado por el monstruo de los Darks Singers. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que en verdad se preguntaba es. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Algo dentro de él despertó, poniéndose en guardia. No dudo en interponerse entre Aki y aquel hombre.

—Yusei. Él es...

—Divine...mantente alejada de Aki.

La protegió sin dudar, mientras aquel hombre lo examinaba de arriba abajo.

—Yusei Fudo ¿no? El hombre que derroto a Jack Atlas, el nuevo Rey de la Copa de la Fortuna. ¿Me equivoco? —pregunto con cierta malicia.

Aquella esencia le hacía recordar sus crímenes, pero había algo totalmente diferente en él. No solo su aspecto su no también su voz.

—Y el duelista que rescato a Aki de las garras de mi hermano. —termino por decir con una ligera sonrisa—. Por fin nos conocemos. Aki me a hablado mucho sobre ti.

—¿Hermano? —pregunto totalmente confundido—. Espera. ¿No eres Divine?

Ahora todo era mas confuso. ¿Acaso no era el hombre que estuvo utilizando a Aki y a otros duelistas como ella?

Pero de algo no podía equivocarse, lucía exactamente como él. Excepto por el color de su cabello que resultaba ser mas de un tono castaño oscuro que el de el propio Divine, y su perfil era mas afilado. En ese momento pudo distinguirlo, tenía cierto parecido con él pero si lo miraba con atención podía notar la diferencia entre los dos. No era el mismo Divine que conoció.

—¡Dimitri! ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Aki bastante sorprendida.

¿Acaso conocía a ese hombre? Eso lo molesto por un momento.

—Lo mismo que los otros duelistas psíquicos. —susurro dándole a entender la indirecta a la joven—. Tu padre me encontró hace unos meses, fue muy generoso conmigo, me ofreció este trabajo con el fin de ayudar a los nuestros, por supuesto que acepte y lo ayude a construir esta nueva organización que se a formado. Sin duda fue todo un éxito. Pero aun faltan muchos detalles por pulir, eso ya vendrá con el tiempo...Espero poder trabajar de nuevo contigo, Aki —su sonrisa se alargo como solía hacerlo Divine.

—Oh, ya veo.

Se había quedado sin palabras por un momento.

—Entonces...—se volvió hacía Yusei mientras guardaba ambas manos en sus bolsillos—. Tu eres el hombre que salvo a la pequeña Aki de mi hermano ¿no?

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, manteniendo el contacto visual sin retroceder, como si fuera un desafío y ninguno de los dos iba a ceder la derrota. De inmediato el ambiente se puso pesado y tenso, provocando el abandono de algunas parejas de la pista de baile.

—Espera Yusei. —se interpuso rápidamente la joven entre ellos—. El no es Divine, si tiene mucho parecido con él...—murmuro con cierta tristeza—. El es Dimitri... el hermano menor de Divine y un viejo amigo del Movimiento Arcadia.

—Hermano menor de Divine...

El hecho de ser el hermano menor de un ser tan cruel, no lo tranquilizaba del todo, y mas teniendo un gran parecido con él.

Aun así no bajaría la guardia.

—Perdón por todos los problemas que les causo mi hermano. El siempre fue muy vanidoso y orgulloso, jamas quiso escucharme en ningún momento...el siempre quiso mas y todo eso lo llevo a una desgracia.

Al parecer estuvo al tanto de la muerte de Divine, aunque no se lo mereciese, las circunstancias lo llevaron a ese punto.

—Dimitri...—murmuro Aki con cierta preocupación.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes Aki. Estoy agradecido de que me pusiera al tanto de todo, con las cartas que me enviaste —sonrío con cierto cansancio.

_"¿Cartas?"_

—No tienes que agradecerlo, siempre me ayudaste cuando mas lo necesite. Tu y Divine fueron los que me dieron un lugar donde estar.

De cierta manera escuchar eso, le provoco una gran molestia a Yusei, tanto que ahora se encontraba con los puños totalmente cerrados, pero entendía a la perfección a su amiga, también tuvo un amigo quien le dio un lugar a donde pertenecer.

—Pero ahora estoy en mi verdadero hogar, el lugar a donde pertenezco. —sonrío orgullosa de poder admitirlo.

Ahora se encontraba a lado de Yusei, dando a entender que estaba donde tenía que estar. Mientras que Dimitri los examinaba fijamente a ambos.

—Ya veo, me alegro mucho por ti, Aki. Siempre seras nuestra pequeña niña que tanto quisimos mi hermano y yo. —se acerco tomando su mano derecha, inclinándose sobre esta deposito un ligero beso—. Sin duda te has vuelto una mujer muy extraordinaria, Aki. —susurro sobre el dorso de su mano. Incorporándose lentamente sin soltarla, ahora su atención se dirigió hacia Yusei.

—Es bueno saber que tu fuiste quien abrió el delicado corazón de Aki. Gracias.

Yusei solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras que Aki se había ruborizado ante las palabras de su viejo amigo.

—Aki es una amiga muy importante para mi, como para nuestros amigos. Un miembro valioso para nosotros, al igual para sus padres, por eso jámas la dejare sola.

—Yusei...

La joven se había quedado sorprendida por las palabras de Yusei, aun trataba de procesarlas de solo recordarlas.

Algo que desbordaba de ellos, pudo percibir aquel hombre de solo verlos.

—Bueno me alegro que Aki este en buenas manos ahora, no me da mas gusto que saber que ella es feliz en donde esta. —sus labios se curvaron en una ligera y sencilla sonrisa, demostrando que lo decía totalmente en serio.

—Dimitri...¡Gracias!

—Por ahora debo retirarme, perdonen si tuve que interrumpir su velada...—sonrío con cierta diversión, haciendo que ambos desviasen su mirada a otro lado; que por cierto había sido descubiertos.

—Tengo muchos pendientes que atender y la noche no es eterna. Me dio mucho gusto poder verte de nuevo Aki. Estas floreciendo bellamente. —sonrío volviendo a besar el dorso de su mano.

—A mi también me dio mucho gusto volver a verte, Dimitri. —sonrío con cariño.

Cuando finalmente soltó la mano de su amiga, la fuerza que había acumulado en sus puños, se disminuyo lentamente sin haberse percatado.

Ni siquiera recuerda haber empuñado sus manos, ¿porque se sentía molesto al ver a otro hombre tocar a su amiga? Una pregunta que se hacía a si mismo una y otra vez.

—Fue un placer conocerte Yusei Fudo. —extendió su diestra sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo mismo digo, Dimitri. —estrecho su mano con un fuerte apretón.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, intercambiando algún tipo de mensaje, pero no duro por mucho tiempo.

—Te veré después, Aki. —sonrío Dimitri, haciendo una reverencia ante ambos, alejándose de ellos, mezclándose entre la multitud. Perdiéndolo totalmente de vista.

Aquel hombre había dejado un ambiente pesado que no pudo ignorar Yusei, sin duda algo le resultaba extraño y no le agradaba para nada su relación con Aki.

—¿Yusei?

Lo despertó la dulce voz de su compañera.

—¿Qué pasa, Aki?

Volteo su atención hacia ella.

—¿Estas bien?

El tono de su preocupación lo hizo olvidarse de sus molestias.

—Si. Es solo que no esperaba que Divine tuviera un hermano menor.

—Comprendo...pero no te culpo, nadie lo sabe, muy pocas personas incluyéndome saben este secreto. Divine y Dimitri a pesar de ser hermanos, tenían sus propias dificultades. Ellos siempre hacían muchos trabajos juntos formando un gran equipo sin que nadie los pudiera derrotar, cualquier trabajo que llevaban a cabo les salía a la perfección, fueron de cierta manera reconocidos y eran sumamente cautelosos con sus oponentes. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ambos empezaron a cambiar, teniendo sus propios planes en que pensar y crear...tanto Divine tenía sus planes de crear el Movimiento Arcadia, Dimitri tenía los suyos, lo que los llevo a una separación. Divine quería a que su hermano estuviera a su lado ayudándolo a crear lo que se propuso pero, Dimitri jamas cedió ante ello, él no estaba del todo de acuerdo con las ideas de su hermano, y claro llegue a conocerlo un poco cuando apenas ingrese, pero su estancia era corta cuando venía a verme en el Movimiento Arcadia. Fue por eso que nadie conocía la existencia del hermano menor de Divine.

—Ya veo...

Ambos pudieron distinguirlo entre la multitud, encontrándolo hablando entre algunas personas mientras bebían de sus copas.

—Que tal si vamos por algo de beber, todo esto me dejo sedienta. —sonrío esperando que olvidase el encuentro con Dimitri.

—Si, es buena idea.

Los dos se alejaron de la pista de baile, dirigiéndose a la mesa de bebidas.

Pero de lo que nadie se percato, fue que aquel hombre los miraba desde lejos.

—Yusei Fudo...veamos que tanto me puedes divertir. —murmuro sonriendo de la misma forma que solía hacerlo Divine.

.

—Querido. ¿Ya viste lo bien que lucen juntos, Aki y Yusei?

—Si. Ambos hacen una pareja excepcional. —comento con felicidad.

—Deberíamos tener una foto de ellos así. ¿No crees, querido?

—No te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo arreglado.

El padre de Aki con solo alzar la mano derecha algunos agentes con cámaras salieron de diferentes escondites, dando la señal de que estuvieron al tanto de fotografiar a su querida hija.

—Querido al menos déjalos tener privacidad. —sonrío la madre de Aki un tanto despreocupada.

—No te preocupes, solo capturo los momentos mas importantes. —sonrío bajando la mano, haciendo que los agentes volvieran a esconderse.

.

La joven pareja se encontraba en la mesa de bebidas, tomando un ligero descanso después de su encuentro con Dimitri, hermano de Divine.

Aki pudo notar el extraño comportamiento de Yusei después de ver a Dimitri. Sabía que no le agradaba que tuviera mas relación con el hombre que la utilizo, al igual que con otros duelistas inocentes. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Yusei sentía una gran incomodidad al conocer a ese hombre del cual tenía que cuidarse.

—Yusei, ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

Pregunto con la esperanza de que pudiera animarlo un poco.

—Si, claro.

Ambos caminaron entre la multitud que se había acumulado durante el transcurso de la noche.

Después de pasar entre tantas personas, llegaron hasta el elevador, el cual se encontraba un poco mas al fondo de un pasillo, lejos de la pista de baile. Y por suerte lo encontraron vacío.

—¿A dónde vamos, Aki? —pregunto curioso.

—Ya lo veras. —le guiño el ojo divertida.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, no dudaron en subirse. Mientras que se acomodaban Aki presiono el último botón, observando como se cerraban lentamente las puertas del ascensor, dejándolos completamente solos. Escuchando una ligera música de fondo que inundaba el lugar, pero a pesar de estar solos, se estaba creando una atmósfera parecida a la de aquella noche.

En el transcurso del pequeño viaje ninguno de dijo nada, no hasta que llegaron a su destino. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se deslizaron abriendo paso a la joven pareja, ambos se encontraron en una una habitación. Obviamente estaba completamente solo, lo único que reinaba era una mesa redonda alargada para conferencias, rodeada de sillas mientras que por esquinas de la habitación estaban acompañadas de grandes y cómodos sofás de piel. Algunas mesas de noche se encontraban en distintos lugares de la habitación, dando el suficiente espacio para la sala que habitaba en el centro, rodeados de sofás y sillas de terciopelo de un tono azul marino, dejando un lugar especial para la mesa cuadriculada que ocupaba en el centro de los muebles. Sin mencionar aquellos ventanales que dejaban una hermosa vista de Neo Domino City por la noche.

Todo lucía perfectamente ordenado y en el lugar adecuado. Este tipo de habitaciones eran de los que uno pagaría una fortuna, sin mencionar la increíble decoración con la que contaba.

—¿Y que te parece? —se asomo para poder ver la expresión de su amigo.

—Es increíble Aki. Es una habitación esplendida.

No dudo en recorrer la habitación mientras caminaba.

—Yo misma decore la habitación.

—¿Tu la decoraste?

—Si. —asintió con la cabeza empezando a caminar por la mesa de conferencia—. Mi padre dijo que la decorara a mi gusto, ya que quería contar con mi apoyo. Me dio la libertad de escoger todo y así es como quedo, pero como aun no esta del todo terminada faltan algunos detalles en que trabajar, por eso nadie esta autorizado para subir hasta que finalice. —se giro hacía él, sabiendo que le seguiría.

—De modo que...quería que fueras el primero en ver esta habitación.

Las mejillas de Aki habían tomado un tono rojo carmesí, sumergiéndolas en aquel bello color que hacía juego con su vestido.

Yusei agradeció que la luz de la luna pudiera iluminarlos, y así pudo apreciar la belleza que desbordaba la mujer que estaba frente a él.

—Si. Quedo muy bien.

—¡Me alegro!

No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha de su respuesta.

Hubo un silencio en el que los sumergió. Hasta que unas extrañas voces se escuchaban del ascensor, avisando que pronto se acercarían al último piso.

—Demonios, creí que nadie vendría a este piso...—murmuro Aki algo nerviosa.— Nadie debe saber que estuvimos aquí. ¿Que haremos?

El joven duelista observo como se prendían los números del ascensor, indicando que se acercaban a su piso. Su instinto hizo que observara la habitación buscando una salida de la cual escaparse; fue en ese momento que encontró algo que llamo su atención.

—¡Por aquí!

Yusei tomo la mano de Aki, guiándola rápidamente hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraron frente a un pequeño armario, pero un tanto grande. Él no lo pensó dos veces y abrió las puertas del armario, comprobando que estaba vació pero con el espacio suficiente para ellos dos.

—¿Yusei? ¿Qué haces? —lo miro confundida y a la vez desconcertada.

Aki ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pensando su amigo.

—Entra.

—¡¿Qué?!

Las voces del ascensor se aproximaron cada vez mas.

—Rápido, solo entra. No hay mucho tiempo.

Yusei la miro con la misma seriedad con la que tomaba las decisiones.

—¡N-no! —titubeo antes de volver a mirar el armario con aquel espacio reducido—. ¡Ni siquiera hay suficiente espacio para los dos!

Aki estaba totalmente nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de ser descubiertos, si no por esconderse con Yusei en un armario de un tamaño demasiado escaso.

—Eso no importa ahora. Si no quieres que nos vean aquí, entra.—volvió a insistir frunciendo el ceño.

—P-pero...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando entrar a aquellas personas que llegaron.

Justo en ese segundo Yusei tomo la muñeca de Aki haciéndola entrar en el armario mientras él se acomodaba a su lado, en cuanto estuvo adentro cerro las puertas de manera inmediata y silenciosa. La postura de sus cuerpos ahora quedaron de frente a frente, dejando sus piernas entrelazadas por el poco espacio que dejaba el armario mientras que sus cuerpos se apegaban el uno al otro, llenando cualquier espacio que sobrara.

—Yusei, esto...

El joven duelista cubrió la boca de Aki con su mano libre, así el se dispuso a escuchar con atención quienes eran las personas que subieron.

Aki se encontraba totalmente sometida por Yusei quien no se movió desde que se encerraron en el armario.

—¡Oh! Si que es una habitación impresionante, senador Hideo. —hablo una voz masculina con un acento extraño.

—Si. Mi hija se encargo de que quedara así. Sabía que podía confiarle este pequeño trabajo. —afirmo con orgullo.

—Si que tienes una hija adorable, Senador.

Hablo otra voz masculina.

—Ni que lo digas, esta noche esta preciosa.

Volvió a hablar aquel hombre con acento, al parecer tenía un toque extranjero.

—Concuerdo con usted, ingeniero Fukuya.

Se unió otra voz varonil pero joven.

Si no mal calculaba podría deducir que se encontraban cuatro hombres en la habitación, incluyendo al padre de Aki, logrando ver que se dirigían a la mesa de conferencias.

Desde la pequeña abertura que dejaba ver el armario, Yusei se acerco y hecho un vistazo a la habitación, pero de lo que no se percato fue que al momento de inclinarse, los glamurosos pechos de Aki fueron aplastados por los pectorales del joven hasta que los recuadros de su placa abdominal se acoplaron suavemente a su vientre, ella tuvo que reprimir cualquier sonido que tuviera que salir de su boca, al sentir aquella dura lapida contra ella.

—¡Senador, quiero brindar por su hija! —exclamo el hombre con asenso extranjero.

—¡Si! —exclamaron con mucho animo.

El padre de Aki soltó una carcajada sin mas poder contenerla.

—¡Por mi hija Aki! No podría pedir mas al tenerla nuevamente a mi lado. —alzo la copa en su mano, mientras que brindaba con aquellos hombres.

Yusei suspiro aliviado al saber que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

—Al parecer son unos hombres con tu padre. —susurro en un tono muy bajo, mientras bajaba la mano que cubría su boca.

—Y-ya veo...—titubeo en un tono muy tímido.

Ahora se encontraba totalmente atrapada contra el pecho de Yusei, cosa que jamas espero sentir, aunque la sensación de sus pectorales bien formados y desarrollados la hizo debilitarse, haciendo que sus rodillas empezaran a flaquear por la sensación que le provocaba.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que se encerraron en aquel armario y los hombres que se encontraban con el padre de Aki aun no se marchaban.

El estrecho espacio que albergaban sus cuerpos, hizo que empezara a crearse un calor muy ardiente, agotando el poco oxigeno que había. Sin moverse de su lugar Yusei vigilaba que no fueran descubiertos, mientras que Aki se encontraba en una lucha por controlar su ritmo cardíaco y recuperar un poco de oxigeno, lo que le resulto muy difícil de hacer.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, el calor se hacía aun mas insoportable y tedioso, fue entonces que Yusei se percató del calor que se había creado entre ellos.

—Aki. ¿Estas bi-...—una gota de sudor corrió por su cien hasta el filo de su mandíbula.

Ella se encontraba respirando con un poco de dificultad a pesar de que trataba de hacer lo mejor posible por ser cuidadosa en sus movimientos, pero el sentir el cuerpo de su amigo contra el suyo le distrajo en todo momento, perdiendo en cada lucha que daba por recuperar su equilibrio.

Desde su punto lograba ver el ligero sudor que corría desde su cuello hasta el centro de sus pechos, tentándolo a recorrer su lengua en aquella zona y limpiarla, pero fue algo que tuvo que contener. La abertura de su vestido se había abierto aun mas al encontrar su pierna entre las de ella, al igual que las suyas. Sus hombros se hallaban ligeramente encogidos a causa del estrecho lugar, mientras que sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse en aquel color que le agradaba ver.

Sin duda había olvidado el poco espacio en el que se metieron pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el sentir el enorme busto de su amiga contra su pecho; lograba sentir los suaves y redondos que se encontraban bajo el suyo, algo de lo que disfruto cada segundo.

El joven tuvo que apartar su vista hacia otro lado ante la visión que obtenía de la joven, pero no le funciono del todo con el poco espacio con el que contaban.

—¿Yusei?

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo, con voz estrangulada.

Las piernas de Aki empezaron a flaquear con tanta debilidad, perdiendo poco a poco el equilibrio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo mas permaneceremos... así?

Yusei desvió su mirada hacía la pequeña abertura de las puertas, notando aun la presencia de aquellos hombres.

—Tu padre y esos hombres aun siguen ahí. Tenemos que esperar un poco más. ¿Estas bien? —dijo en un tono algo ronco.

Cuando la volteo a ver, una pequeña gota de sudor corría desde su cuello hasta el centro de sus pechos, provocando le sed de solo verlo.

—Si. Es solo que...

Su pecho empezaba a subir y bajar de una manera rítmica.

—Hace mucho calor...

Justo cuando comenzó a sentir su cuerpo debilitarse, las voces de aquellos hombres se acercaron cada vez mas, sin haberse dado cuenta los puso en alerta en un segundo.

—Senador. ¿Cómo se llama ese joven que gano la copa de la fortuna y se convirtió en el nuevo "Rey"? Me parece que se lleva de maravilla con su hija.

Hablo el hombre de acento extranjero.

—¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Yusei?

—Si, si. Ese Yusei que su hija sigue siempre, se nota que es un joven muy astuto.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! Después de todo regreso a mi querida hija de nuevo a casa. Siempre le estaré agradecido por su ayuda.

—Pero debo admitir que hacen una excelente pareja.

Las mejillas de la joven empezaron arder por vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al escuchar todas las opiniones de todos esos hombres, respecto a Yusei y ella.

—Es verdad. Se nota que hace una buena pareja.

Comento el ingeniero.

—Estoy seguro que ambos tienen algo escondido —dijo en tono divertido el mas joven.

Ambos se avergonzaron ante tal declaración. Aunque no era del todo falso, ya que ni ellos mismos podían aclarar lo que sentían.

—Disculpe senador, este armario se ve algo pequeño, debería cambiarlo por uno mas grande ¿No cree?

Uno de los hombres toco las puertas del armario poniendo en alerta a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban encerrados en su escondite, el cual de apenas sus cuerpos podían entrar. Ninguno de los dos se movió en cuanto sintieron la presencia del extraño que estaba cerca de ser descubiertos, de cierta manera todo esto les resultaba un poco excitante por la forma en la que sus cuerpos estaban posicionados, llenándolos de adrenalina.

El corazón de Aki revoloteó como una mariposa a la que le faltase un ala. Le palpitaba el pulso en las venas.

_"Puedo escuchar sus latidos."_

_"Puedo sentir su corazón palpitar bajo el mio."_

_"Estoy sintiendo mucho calor y no se que hacer."_

_"No puedo respirar..."_

La mente de ambos estaba totalmente nublada, ahora yacían sus cuerpos que solo ardían de... deseo.

—Sera mejor que bajemos, ya sera medianoche y aun tenemos invitados con que nos faltan por saludar.

La voz del senador los despertó en el instante.

—Es verdad, la noche apenas comienza.

El desconocido que tocaba la puerta del armario se alejo con los otros hombres, escuchando a duras penas que subían del ascensor, abandonando el piso y así volvieron a quedar solos.

El horror y el espanto habían desaparecido, sustituidos por el calor, el anhelo y la indecisión. Y el miedo, mucho miedo, aunque Yusei dudaba de que tuviera nada que ver con que había estado a punto de ser descubiertos.

.

Pasó una eternidad hasta que Aki se vio capaz de respirar sin que sus pulmones se agarrotaran por el esfuerzo, hasta que la adrenalina dejó de correr por sus venas.

—Yusei...—susurro apenas pudiendo respirar, ya que había olvidado que estaba conteniendo la respiración desde que llegaron esos hombres.

_"¡Quiero probarla!"_

Su cerebro luchaba por encontrar el significado de las palabras.

_"¡Quiero sentirlo!"_

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el deseo agónico de besarlo.

—Para, por favor...—dijo, desviando la mirada hacia sus labios.

Aki se los humedeció de manera instintiva y vio la desesperación en sus ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Un instante.

—¿Yusei?

Apretó la mano que tenía sobre su hombro.

Yusei tragó saliva, pero no se explicó.

—Yusei. ¿Estas bien?

Volvió a clavar sus ojos en los labios de Aki.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco de manera ágil hacía a ella mientras sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros del otro, solo se lograba escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones conteniéndose por momentos.

Ella vaciló, y al ver que Yusei no se decidía, se acercó y lo besó. Con delicadeza. Solo una vez.

El martilleo del corazón le impedía respirar, por lo que Aki se apartó lo justo para dejar pasar un poco de aire caliente entre ellos y vio que Yusei se rendía definitivamente con un suspiro resignado, que le rozó los labios.

A continuación, la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó entre sus brazos. A Aki se le escapó un leve jadeo cuando Yusei enterró una mano entre sus cabellos y le devolvió el beso.

.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Quiero darles una enorme disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo desde hace semanas, y no fue por ninguna excusa tonta que no lo haya hecho, sino que como hubo un huracan que arrazo por donde estoy. Todo termino muy feo, no tenia luz, ni red, ni internet, ni mucho menos agua, aunque eso ya fue hace 3 semanas poco a poco se anda restaurando todo y apenas hoy me llego el internet porque la antena se cayo y pues apenas todo se anda recuperando. **

**Pero eso no significa que no haya escrito el capitulo, se los tengo bien preparado desde que estuve ausente, asi que nuevamente les pido perdon u_ú! **

**También quiero comentarles que por culpa de este huracan que me dejo 3 semanas como cabernicola (?) estare ocupada con tareas algo pesaditas de la cuales tengo que hacer todos los dias Uu por eso tardare medio en subir los capitulos ultimamente, pero lo sigo subiendo de eso no se preocupen e-e!**

**Y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo o-ó/**


End file.
